Shadows
by spydergrrl
Summary: Can they get through all the lies concealed within the shadows? An AU story - S/Y.
1. Chapter 1

_I have always felt different, like I have never belonged in this world. I was normal, placid, caught no one's interest. I bothered no one and in return, I was treated with the same aloofness. I was, however, content enough with my life as it was; burying myself in books to pass the time. Somehow, delving into stories, I was able to imagine tales of which I was the hero, the damsel, or even a magical being. That was the only time I felt truly happy; pretending to be something I am not. These brief scenarios sent an ease through me, it is almost as it soothed a part of me that I could not see. It kept me from asking the questions that burned hidden within my soul… is there something more, out there--for me?_

It's twilight. The Sun's rays had completely faded and no longer illuminated the pages of Yumi's book. Glancing outside the window, she noticed it had begun to rain very lightly. Shutting her book, she gathered her belongings and exited towards the empty corridors of the school and began approaching her locker.

Yumi sighed exasperatedly. _Why did I forget my parasol?_ She wondered as she shut the door of her locker. Of course, she never bothered to trust the weatherman; they are nearly always inaccurate, when you need it most. However, she is the only one to blame for losing track of time whilst studying for her exam. She would have no choice now but to run to the bus stop, a mere three blocks, but if a heavy down pour began, she would surely catch a cold.

Yumi hurried along the hallway, towards the exit. A sudden chill ran down her spine as a gust of wind hit her. _A gust of wind in the hallway?_ Yumi asked herself.

She hurried along, but the path felt never-ending. It never seemed as long before. It was cold and she could see her breath as she exhaled. She wrapped her arms around herself, for comfort, but it was not enough heat. The silence at school during the after hours had never bothered her as much before. Her footsteps, she noticed, were not the only ones she heard now. Yumi turned around, facing the direction of the sound of footsteps. No. It was more of a stomping. She crept slowly towards the sound. Her exuberant curiosity had never been her greatest virtue.

A small shadow reflected off the wall. The shadow grew larger very rapidly and the footsteps resounded loudly. Yumi tried to run away but her body was not responding the way it should._ Run, Yumi, Run. _She scolded herself.

_It_ suddenly revealed itself. It was a blur at first, but then it was all too clear. "A bull!" was all Yumi could muster up. No, it was larger than a bull, its horns evermore protruding. Its flesh was dripping on the floor, his red eyes appeared as it were bleeding, and it was heading her way!

The beast lunged itself in the air and Yumi ducked instantly to the floor, cowering and covering her head with her arms. Her life would be over soon, unfulfilled, and still wanting. It would end any second now…any moment she will experience the crossover or even more so euphemistically, kick the bucket...but that moment never came. Nothing happened. Instead, she heard a soft melody. It seemed so familiar somehow but quickly faded, just as the wind.

Yumi peaked between the crevices of her arms to glance at the beast, but It was dead on the floor as a shadow hovered over it. No - It was a glowing human figure standing over the corpse, holding a sword at hand. Yumi's arms fell to her side as her eyes settled on the image. It was clearer now, a woman, with long, black raven hair. Yumi gasped at the sight. The scene although unsettling, was suddenly forgotten all altogether as she stared at the glowing beauty. A vibrant crimson red emanated from her body. The raven-haired girl stared back at Yumi. The stranger seemed confused as their eyes met, Yumi noted. Her glow now seemed to fade. Suddenly, two other women with similar glows, albeit white, rushed in. They called her name, _"Sachiko."_ Her name was just as marvelous as her eyes, Yumi thought.

"We must go," they shouted. The taller blonde-haired person, who was nearly as beautiful, grabbed Sachiko's arm and pulled her along by force, snapping her out of her reverie. Yumi only stared as this scene unfolded, glued to the ground. "Of course," Sachiko responded composed.

_What's happening,_ Yumi wondered, still in shock. The bull had disintegrated into mere dust on the floor. Meanwhile, the others disappeared within the dim hallways and Sachiko followed suit. "Wait!" she shouted. With one final, yet uncertain glance back, Sachiko vanished into the shadows.

Yumi heard a familiar voice calling her name, in the background. _Yumi_...her name rang in her ears but she paid no heed to it. She froze in place, staring at the spot where the bull and those angels stood moments ago. They were no longer there, no evidence of what just occurred, except for the dust remains that will keep the Janitor busy in the morning. _Yumi. _There it was again, her name, distant and faint. _Yumi.._.

----------------*********------------------

Well, there you go. My first chapter, my first story. Be gentle if you review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

She heard the voice call out to her again. Her body began to wobble spastically. Someone was trying to shake her out of her reverie. "Yumi, wake up," they cried.

Yumi's eyelids fluttered open and she saw her brother, Yuki, hovering over her, knees on her bed and holding both her arms forcefully_. So, that was all that shaking._ Yumi jerked up from her pillow and glanced around her room. She was suddenly aware that she was no longer at school. Rather, she was at home, in bed. Staring back at her brother, she saw the on his face turn to one of pure relief. He softened his hold on her and released a long held breath.

"You had me worried there Yumi, you weren't waking up," he said.

"Where am…?" Yumi spoke.

"Where are you?" Yuki interrupted. "I carried you home because you fainted at school. It was late, I had a bad feeling. It felt almost elusive, so I went to find you. Then as I entered the school, I saw your silhouette from a distance. I shouted your name, but you didn't respond." His forehead creased as his frown became more prominent. "As I approached, I noticed you were frozen stiff on the floor and then, you fainted." He settled himself on the bed. "It looked like you saw a ghost, staring off into the distance like that. Tell me what happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." Yumi replied. She could not believe it herself. _Was it all a dream?_ _It couldn't have been. _Everything had been so vivid to her. She felt her arms and she shivered, the ends of her hair were standing up.

Yuki raised a brow in question as he saw all these conflicting emotions rush through her face. Yumi looked once again at her brother and understood his perplexity, "Sorry, I just let my imagination get the better of me. I'm fine," she assured. "It was probably my blood pressure," retracting her previous statement. "You know how I get. I'm glad you didn't take me to the hospital."

"I almost did," he said as Yumi grimaced in response. "It's been a long time since you've had pressure problems of this degree."

"I know, but the doctors will only tell me us what they always do; that I'm healthy and I have mild and sporadic high-blood pressure symptoms. It's a waste of money and energy when they are only guessing," she sighed. "I just don't want to worry anyone."

Yuki felt resigned. "Are you sure you're okay? Aunt Inara was worried. I was worried. He grabbed her hand in a comforting manner and asked "Have you been having those dreams again?"

Yumi shook her head, denying that she has had any. "I'm fit as a fiddle," she joked.

"Okay then. Please, get some rest, it's late. Shout if you need anything," he said before exiting the room, shutting the lights off, and closing the door behind him. Her younger brother was constantly worrying about her, though in this case, he was probably right to worry.

Yumi pulled her sheets back and laid against her pillow._ I should get some rest, _Yumi resolved. Her mind, however, was unwilling to compromise. She gazed about the room and saw that the lighting that reflected through her window was creating shifting shadows on the walls. It spooked her.

_I'm only imagining things, _she said trying to reassure herself. Remembering her earlier experience, she shuddered and thought, _that could not possibly have been a Galla demon_.Its familiarity comes from her mother's books and keepsakes, the only remaining link to her.

"Monsters do not exist," she declared audibly, as if saying it loud enough would keep the fairytale monsters away._ But its eyes, the horn…a bull. It was all surreal. _She shook those thoughts quickly from her mind.

Staring back at the moving shadows, she quickly got off her bed and ran near the door. With one swift movement she flicked the light switch on. "There," she said with a small smile. "Not enough shadows to keep me from sleep now."

Satisfied, Yumi hopped back in bed and drifted off to sleep, trying to push thoughts from earlier that evening far from her mind.

____________________________________________________

Thanks for the reviews! I posted a small follow-up chapter. I promise the next one will be a bit longer than the first 2 chapter and it will definitely have some Sachiko/Yumi interaction.

As far as confusing goes, things will become clearer as the story evolves. I'm not giving away all the answers so quickly. :)


	3. Chapter 3

That night, her dreams began again. It was all very lucid and vivid. A man with the blue eyes dominated her dreams with merely his presence. Somehow, his eyes, they seemed so familiar. She felt almost voyeurish, dropping in on his conversation with others. The others remained hidden in the shadows. The man spoke of an everlasting freedom. To be free from the creatures that hunt in the night. They would no longer have to fear them. He spoke of a powerful council. Those who remained hidden applauded with appraisal. He said will destroy the corrupted ones and bring peace from within, but he needed their help to do so.

"Trust me!" He exclaimed. He exuberated so much charisma as he spoke regally, dressed in his black nehru suit. The words he uttered seemed wise and noble. Yumi found herself wanting to believe it. However, she could not help but not trust him; her gut was telling her not to. Something was wrong...off, stench of sulfur. "Silence!" He shouted. "We have an unsolicited visitor. An eavesdropper of sorts," He looked around and his eyes settled on hers. "It's you," he spoke with a malignant smirk. "I knew you would come to me. Our blood runs thick," He extended his arm, reaching for Yumi.

Yumi awoke, startled and breathing heavily. Her heart was beating rapidly as if it were arrhythmic. Her breathing was thicker, with every gulp of air. Her heart slowly returned to its normal state, but it was of no use. Her surprise did not end there. The same blue eyes were now glinting at her in the darkened corners of her room.

"Stay away! Help!" Yumi abruptly cried hoping someone would hear her. She threw her large pillows at the stranger and stumbled her way out of bed. It proved difficult, though, as her feet tangled themselves in the sheets.

"Wait, hold on," the visitor yelled. Yumi felt herself being restrained and lost her balance. She now had her back against the floor. "I mean you no harm. Calm down." Those word were now uttered calmly even through the entire struggle. The voice was surely not that of a man.

The lit room revealed the strangers face, the stranger who had stepped out of the shadows to prevent her from escaping. There was no doubt in Yumi's mind that this was the girl from earlier today, the monster killer. She had saved her life. Now, the stranger was staring down at her with her mesmerizing blue orbs.

_'I mean you no harm,'_ those words replayed in her head and she trusted it to be true. Yumi could feel her own heart racing, or was it this mystery's girl very own heartbeat that she felt resonate through her torso. Her chest was pressed up against Yumi's, so it proved difficult to determine its source. Normally, Yumi would have been opposed to such a position. She would have felt threatened or awkward being held so close in such a way, yet, now her reason seemed to falter.

"Sachiko," Yumi whispered. _What was she doing in my room?_

"You know my name," Sachiko stated clearly surprised, but obviously not making any attempting to shift herself from her current position.

_Breathe_. Yumi had forgotten about breathing. Sachiko's weight over her had unknowingly cut off the oxygen flow to her lungs.

Sachiko noticed her sudden discomfort and pulled back some of the pressure. She tried with all her might, to fight the embarrassing light pink hue that swelled upon her cheeks.

Yumi exhaled softly, but she did not make any attempts to completely escape. Her captor had not made things easier by gazing at her with such an endearing face.

Suddenly, Yuki busted through the door wielding a baseball bat. "Get away from my sister," he screamed as he swung his bat at Sachiko. Sachiko swiftly jumped back and landed on Yumi's bed avoiding the bat with a swift movement.

Yumi quickly stood up and held her brother's arm, preventing any continuous swinging. "No! Stop it Yuki! She's not going to hurt me,"she spoke insistently.

"Not going to hurt you?" Yuki's questioned incredulously. "Then what was all that racket and shouting for help?"

"I was just - surprised." Yumi remarked. Sachiko hopped off the bed and stood next to Yumi. Sachiko was obviously unfazed by the threatening position, Yumi's brother held.

"You know her then."

"Not really," Yumi meekly replied. "I saw her earlier today, she saved my life." Yuki looked at Yumi in skepticism, his eyes furrowing in response.

"I'm sorry for this impromptu visit. I needed to confirm something," Sachiko spoke unflappably.

"What?" both Yumi and Yuki questioned in chorus.

"That you could see me," Sachiko spoke those words while staring at Yumi. "Yet, I only have more questions now, because he could see me as well," referring to Yuki.

"Of course, I can see you. I'm not blind." He said with much distaste. He still held the baseball bat with both his hands, although his sister's strong hold over his arm restrained him.

"That's my point exactly. You normally cannot see me. Humans cannot see me and others like me." She paused and spoke gloomily. "But, you saw me, earlier today, at the school," referring to Yumi. "Humans, they can possibly feel us. The most advanced of your kind see the briefest glimpse of shadows, but then they disregard it and blame it on the flickering light. They would never truly know that we are those who live in shadows."

"Who are you?" Yuki inquired, completely confused. _Is this girl mad?_ He wondered.

"I apologize. None of us have been properly introduces. My name is Sachiko Ogasawara," she spoke. "But this is no time for introductions, Yumi and Yuki."

The siblings stared in bewilderment. _She knows my name._ Yumi felt shamefully excited when she mentioned her name. Evidently, in such distressing occasions, such thoughts should stray from ones mind.

Yuki wanted to continue with the interrogation, but before he could raise any more questions a demon lunged itself through the window. Sachiko immediately pushed Yumi out of the way, using her own body to deflect the shattered glass that could have pierced her skin. Unluckily, Yuki was thrown across the room. He quickly stumbled his way behind a bookshelf, upon recovery.

Sachiko pulled out her sword. A familiar glow began to emanate from the sword and soon, the red crimson glow began to consume Sachiko's body. Sachiko battled the demon fiercely, dodging its fearsome claws in its numerous attempts to strike her. Her pleated skirted swirled with certain fluidity, as she twirled about with her sword. As she swung her weapon, a melody played finely attuned to her movements; like melodia chimes playing in the wind. It was absolutely mesmerizing. Her grace never faltered even after she dismembered the beast.

Without a hand, the beast's fury increased tenfold. It struck Sachiko in her chest and threw her across the room. She lost her grip on her sword and it tumbled near Yumi.

Suddenly, the demon, an Oni, Yumi now identified, turned its attention to her. She lunged reaching for the sword and held it in her grip. It stared at her and then released a mocking, shrieking sound. An indescribable feeling enveloped Yumi, as a rupture of rose colored light, blinded the beast. Sachiko seized the opportunity and struck the beast with her spare dagger. Soon, much like the bull the mystery woman slayed earlier, only the ashes of the Oni remained.

Yumi fell to her knees, weakened, and catching her breath. "Yuki," she abruptly remembered. She turned to glimpse at her brother who appeared stunned, with his mouth agape. She completely comprehended that feeling.

Turning back to face Sachiko, their eyes met once more. As if reading Sachiko's mind, Yumi turned to Yuki and spoke, "We have to leave, _now_," She emphasize he last word.

"W- What was that?" Yuki stuttered. He was still recovering from the event.

Yumi did not wait for him and stood up briskly. Still recovering from the Oni's attached, she was lacking some equilibrium, and leaned on Sachiko, who happened to reach her before she stumbled. Yumi forced her unwilling body to walk towards her brother and yanked her brother's hand. She pulled him up from the floor with strength unfamiliar to her, but she did not bother to question it.

"He cannot go," Sachiko declared. She was finding the event unfolding this night unfathomable. "It's only you that it seems to seek."

Yumi faced Sachiko defiantly, "I'm not leaving without my brother." Sachiko sighed in response, but Yumi continued, "Also, my Aunt and Uncle, we have to -."

"Fine," Sachiko acquiesced. "But your aunt and uncle, they'll be better off here. These demons are assassins; they only hunt humans if they are told to do so. They sought you. It is better that your parents are not aware of this so that they will not be endangered."

Yumi could only agree with a nod.

"I don't understand why this has happened, but I think I know someone who can hopefully help," Sachiko assured Yumi. "We must go before more arrive and I could no longer protect you…both of you…with lack of back-up." With that said Sachiko left through the broken window.

Yumi followed the raven-haired girl without hesitation and her brother, dumbfounded, followed in tow.

________________________***************_______________________

Thanks for the reviews! The more the merrier. :) I made this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones. As promised, some Sachiko/Yumi interaction. yay!


	4. Chapter 4

So they ran. They made it all the way to the train station. It was barely 4 am. Accordingly, the surrounding area was substantially vacant at this hour. Yumi was glad, she admitted to herself; it made it less difficult to hide the fact that they were actually conversing with an invisible person; at least to the untrained eye, it seems.

Sachiko was now holding on to the moving train's hand rail and had her eyes closed as if she were listening to some hidden sound. "We lost them. I can no longer sense them near us," Sachiko assured Yumi, as she opened her eyes once again to glance at her.

Yumi only nodded in return. It was difficult not to believe her new friend when she seemed so confident in her assessment. "Sachiko," Yumi called to her. "Was that - the demon back there, was it an Oni?"

"Yes," Sachiko replied. "Are you versed in demon lore?"

Yumi took a moment to register her reply. She couldn't believe all this is happening, but there is no denying it. "Only what I have read in books. I'm not sure if that counts," she replied, although she was uncertain as to what that exactly meant.

_I was right though. It was an Oni, just like in my mother's books. These beasts truly do exist,_ Yumi thought. She definitely needed answers, but being on the run, was not the most appropriate time to get them. These questions alone were enough to give her a slight headache. The world that she once knew, she could no longer see with the same ignorant eyes.

"We're almost there," Sachiko uttered as she glanced steadily outside the window.

Yumi knew she was still keeping watch, solely as a precaution. Yumi shifted herself in her seat, trying to accommodate her brother, who had dozed off to nap, only moments ago. _He must be exhausted if he could sleep through a time like this._

"Almost? What exactly are we talking about? For that matter, where are we headed?" Yumi inquired as she glanced back at Sachiko, they have been following her with blind trust. Sachiko was standing across from her. For the first time, Yumi had a good look at her, away from all the commotion. She wore a 'deep-colored outfit'… _or was it a uniform? _It was, however, very form-fitting. Her skirt, regardless of the very animated fight she had earlier encountered, remained distinguishingly pleated and unscathed.

"It's a hidden city, a world, dwelling within your capital city; a place where normal humans cannot enter, unless, of course, they are guided by the Akuma Shiikaa or Demon Seekers," Sachiko responded.

The strange red glow was no longer emanating from her skin, as it had been earlier. Even so, her natural beauty had only been magnified by the moon's glow, shining through the train's window. Her voluminous chest was only accentuated by white sailor scarf found on her top. Yumi tried her best to conceal the blush on her cheek. She was having far too many distracting thoughts.

"And you are that Akuma Shiikaa?" Yumi questioned. Sachiko's various actions throughout the last twenty-four hours gave her an inkling that it was so. Those words she spoke, the Shiikaa, sounded awfully familiar._ Is it all just coincidence? Why did her mother have such records?_

A small grin spread across Sachiko's face, surely she was one. The train stopped at their destination. "Come on," Sachiko spoke as she motioned Yumi to follow, not bothering to answer her question with actual words.

Yumi nudged her brother who awoke slightly startled. "Let's go. She's on the move again." Yumi and Yuki jumped off the train and began jogging softly behind Sachiko.

Sachiko led Yumi and Yuki to a dark alley. "This is insane, following a woman we hardly know into a dark alley," Yuki whispered at Yumi.

"We have no choice in the matter," Yumi responded in a whisper. "It's either follow Sachiko or meet our untimely deaths with whatever was waiting for us back home."

Yuki frowned. His sister actually made a valid point. He was really curious though; he wanted to know where all this led to. However, he worried for his sister's safety and not knowing the outcome of this journey had him anxious, excited, and weary, simultaneously. But so far Sachiko had seemed somewhat reliable and he had an indescribable feeling that she too had his sister's safety at heart.

The walls appeared to be closing in; the deeper they delved within the darkness. Then they saw a sapphire colored edifice from a distance. It appeared abandoned. Its blue wall surrounded a statue it seemed. As the moonlight hit the statuette in their approach, its design became evident.

_'Maria-sama,' _ Yumi thought to herself. _How beautiful, even in its simplicity_, she glorified. However, it was strangely out of place, hidden within a vacant valley. Sachiko approached the rosary and placed her hand upon it. She bowed gracefully before it as she whispered a soft prayer. It was barely audible, but Yumi was able to make out some words. Maria-sama, please grant me access to your haven and something about its protectors…

Like a magic trick, the blue wall shifted its concrete structure, revealing a long and seemingly endless corridor as the wall's plaster peeled away. _Impossible,_ Yumi wondered. As if reading her thoughts, Yuki spoke "It's impossible." He shook his head in disbelief. "There is nothing but an empty lot behind the building. How can such path be possible? "

Sachiko turned to face the incredulous siblings. "Once you enter this world, you'll find, nothing is ever as it seems," She smirked. "Follow me," she motioned forward. The siblings entered ahead of her both not bothering to conceal their wariness.

"There is no need to worry, this is a safe haven," Sachiko assured.

Yuki nodded in understanding. He increased his pace slightly. He was eager about reaching the end of the tunnel where a bright glow was now evident. Yumi, on the other hand, was more precautious. She felt that what waits for her at the end of tunnel will be life changing. As she hesitated, she did not realize she had momentarily stopped.

Sachiko, who stood behind her, spoke encouragingly, "You'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Yumi turned her head and gave her a crooked smile. She grabbed her arm instinctively, wrapping herself against it. Sachiko seemed taken by surprise and shifted uncomfortably. As Yumi was about to withdraw her grasp, after noting Sachiko's apparent discomfort, Sachiko placed her soft hand over Yumi's fingers.

A reassuring smile appeared upon Sachiko's beautiful face and a soft gaze, graced her features. Yumi was surprised when she realized that she had really wanted see that same lovely gaze again; the same gaze that had her captivated last night, when she stumbled out of bed. Those lovely blue orbs.

Sachiko began to lead her down the corridor. Had she not been holding on to her arm this entire time, Yumi felt she would have collapsed on the floor for weak knees. Unexpectedly, she realized that she was no longer afraid of the possible outcome of this journey. She smiled to herself and leaned her head lightly against the taller woman's soft and comforting shoulder. _Why is my heart suddenly so light?_, she could not help but ponder.

They reached the intended destination and Yumi released her stung grip of Sachiko's arm. "Wow!" she exclaimed upon entering the grandiose garden of roses.

"Welcome to the Yamayurikai," Sachiko smiled at her expression.

___________******************_________________________

Thanks for the great reviews last chapter! I love it, keep it coming please. :)

I wanted to throw in some more Sachiko/Yumi interaction in this chapter. Next chapter, as you may have guessed will have some of our favorite Yamarurikai members. I'm taking it slow with the story, trying to show you how much the world they're in is so much different to what Yumi is used to. Some of explanations for what Sachiko does will be coming likely two chapters from now. :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful garden. A garden, adorned of roses colored white, yellow, and red. Trees of a bright green color decorated the garden, it added greatly to its beauty. It served mainly to provide shade from the artificial lighting. The heat felt natural, as if the sun had been lighting her skin, but Yumi knew the impossibility of sunrise, this early an hour.

A light breeze caressed Yumi's face and she closed her eyes instinctively, reveling in its soothing feeling. It was hard to imagine such a thing were possible when they were merely indoors; such grandeur. Yumi's thoughts went to Sachiko's earlier statement. _Nothing is ever as it seems._ Yumi could not have said it better herself. "It's beautiful," she admired.

Sachiko merely nodded, acknowledging her comment as she awaited the siblings to finish their gaping.

"Incredible," Yumi's younger brother marveled. "The room seems lit by sun rays, yet, there is no sun out." He walked near Yumi who was crouching near a bed of red roses. "I can't believe this is happening," he spoke as if he just reached that realization that nothing will ever be the same.

They walked a path approaching a stone mansion whose beauty was amazingly detailed with turrets abound. The scent of roses became overwhelming; a truly sweet perfume that shrouded her in dreams long since past. No, it was more like actual memories. Visions of her mother playing with her in a vast garden full of splendor…events that would have never been possible if it were not for her vivid dreams.

Yumi's hand reached out to lightly brush up against a fence, decorated with etched runes as she strode. As if reading her mind, Sachiko spoke "The runes are for protection. They keep the demons out." Yumi paused momentarily and looked up at Sachiko. She wondered why this beautiful stranger even bothered with her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Yumi looked up at the grinning blond-haired woman who stood casually cross-armed, leaning up against a pillar, near the steps of the mansion's entrance. "If it isn't our missing shiikaa, Sachiko."

"Good Morning, Sei," Sachiko mustered out with some hindrance.

"Good Morning, indeed," she continued grinning and turned to face the siblings.

"I brought them here on my own accord. She - they both have the vision," Sachiko answered the blonde's unspoken question. Sei took very lively steps down the stairs and approached Yumi. She lifted her fingers to one of Yumi's pigtails and twirled it without the least bit of modesty.

Sachiko seemed annoyed by the blond, Yumi noted. The blond's grin reminded Yumi that of a Cheshire cat: very cunning, witty, and possibly tricky. Her porcelain features would make a viable opponent for anyone she figured. She was the same one from school, Yumi recalled.

"Sachiko sure knows how to pick 'em." Sei lifted her hand and pinched Yumi's cheek as if she were a child. "So cute..." Yumi backed away from the blonde, trying to escape from the blond's unusually comfortable proximity with an outsider. Yumi's face failed to conceal her uneasiness as she backed away. Sei released a slight chuckle. "My, My, My... She is delightful. Her emotions are plainly written on her face. "

Yuki was about to interfere in protest. _How does she dare tease my sister in such a way? _He thought,but Sachiko interjected in his stead. "Please leave her alone, we've come to speak with you and the others regarding important matters."

Sei grinned at Sachiko, unaccustomed to her amiability with another. Sachiko was always so standoffish. She would have pursued teasing Sachiko in such regards had she not giving her a warning glare by the younger shiikaa. (1)

"This an interesting turn of events," Sei smiled. "First things first, did you make sure to identify her parents? They could very well be hidden hikagemono."(2)

"No." Sachiko assured. "They could not see me. I verified it. They are plainly human. This is why I found it odd that those two humans can see us without it being our actual intention."

Yuki jumped into the conversation and explained that they were not their biological parents. "Our mother died long ago and left us with her half-sister. We never met our mother. As for our father…we know little about him. The few things we do know come from the handwritten letters of our mother. She tells us nothing more other than 'he was a good man,' "he said that last part with some disbelief."But what kind of father abandons his children?"

Yumi placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. Sachiko and Sei both felt the pang of sorrow upon hearing the details of their story.

"All of you, please come inside," a sprightly young woman stood at the building's entrance. She was older then Sachiko and held the same commanding presence. Sachiko's face was quickly composed, no longer ruffled by the blond's teasing, she stared at the woman with short raven hair. "Honestly Sachiko, this is no way to treat our guests. Hurry on up and lead them up stairs for proper introductions," the woman scolded Sachiko.

"Yes," she replied slightly embarrassed at the treatment. Sei chuckled a bit and Sachiko glared in return. "Come, follow me," she motioned the siblings to follow her and they did. They scurried up the stairs, giving a slight bow at the woman holding the door upon entering the mansion.

Youko gazed at Sei. "The little one, with the pig tails. She looks awfully familiar. Have you seen her before?" She asked.

"Nope." Sei hopped up the stairs and now held the door open for Youko and bowed exaggeratedly waving her inside.

"You are simply incorrigible. Please be on your best behavior," Youko warned.

"I always am." Sei grinned. She held out her arm so that Youko may take it.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Youko smiled and gave Sei a friendly punch on her arm. Sei grasped her right arm and feigned pain. "Oh, come on," Youko laughed and slipped her arm under Sei's. They both entered the mansion laughing in unison, shutting the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------**********-------------------------------------

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!!! Sorry I took so long to post. I went cruising through the Western Caribbean. :)

I've included some definitions below to clear up anything.

(1) Akuma Shiikaa - Demon Seeker

(2) Hikagemono - Shadow Walker.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello!" a girl slightly taller than Yumi jumped towards her with a cheerful disposition. She grabbed both of Yumi's hands and shook them with much enthusiasm. Yumi smiled in return. She couldn't help herself from being pulled into the girl's merriment. "I'm Yoshino Shimazu and she is Rei Hasekura, my cousin," pointing at the taller woman with short cropped hair, who stood coolly sipping her tea.

Rei nodded accordingly and said, "Nice to meet you. Please excuse my cousin."

"Yes, please do. She has the tendency to overreact and becomes awfully self-absorbed at times," a woman with shoulder length hair, adorned with a head-band, spoke up. Yoshino glared at her and her cousin and released Yumi's hands. "I'm Eriko Torii," the older girl smirked. Yumi and Yuki shared mutual greetings with the trio.

"We'll be great friends," Yoshino added confidently.

They were all amazingly beautiful, in their own distinct way, Yumi reflected. They seemed almost ethereal as the gleam of light penetrated through the windows and illuminated their angelic features. None, however, was more beautiful than her knight in shining armor, Sachiko. Yumi definitely felt out of place here. She tried to meet Sachiko's gaze, quite possibly in search for any sign of support, in this unfamiliar setting, but she seemed to find everything else in the room far more interesting.

A slight cough brought Yumi's attention back to the matter at hand. It had come from the woman who had rushed them inside the mansion moments ago. Her jovial face brought a slight blush upon Yumi's cheek as she gave her a knowing smile. _Had she had caught her staring at Sachiko? _ She seemed to have that sort of detailed personality Yumi noticed. Nothing would escape her undetected.

"Hello, my name is Shimako Todo, it's a pleasure to meet you," a woman with light flowing hair now greeted Yumi. She shared a kind yet timid smile, very unlike Yoshino, she mused. Yumi glanced over at the next person in turn for introductions. Sei gave a bright smile and held up two fingers forming a peace sign. "Sei Satou," she spoke jubilantly. "I'm sure we'll get acquainted very well," she winked suggestively.

Yumi couldn't help but feel flushed with such an unexpected comment, though, she understood it to be more of a friendly banter.

Sachiko suddenly seemed interested in the conversation. "How dare you speak to our guest so rudely?" She probed Sei; her stance was certainly not amiable.

"Sachiko," a firm voice was suddenly heard. "Although you may have your share of differences with Sei, she is your superior, and I expect you to treat her with the same courtesy you would show me," Youko asserted with authority. "Although, I must point out, your recent actions have proven otherwise."

Sachiko winced at her words. She was obviously in trouble with Youko. She had vanished from the mansion with no prior warning, battled demons without any call for assistance, and admitted strangers into their land without authorization. Of course, it was a terrible predicament indeed. Rather than pushing her luck, she leaned back against the wall, regaining her composure.

Youko, getting the reaction she wanted from Sachiko, turned to Yumi and properly introduced herself, "I'm Youko Mizuno, nice to meet you both." The siblings agreed it was nice to meet such a variety of people.

"Now, what are your names?" Youko asked.

"I'm Yuuki Kageaka," was his response.

"And I'm Yumi Kageaka."

"Twins?" Youko inquired, noting their physical and age similarities.

"No!" They shouted in unison. "Definitely not," Yumi continued. "I'm older, by a few months. However, we were born within the same year.

"Very interesting," Eriko commented with a slight chuckle.

Youko frowned upon hearing the news. She leaned over next to Sei, covered her mouth with one hand, and whispered, _"I believe I was wrong. I thought that maybe she resembled a family friend, but it's not possible. Kageaka does not sound familiar."_ Sei seemed to mull over Youko's comment.

"Well, we're glad to have you both here," Youko smiled as she turned her attention back to Yumi and Yuki._ They both seemed honest and delightful_, Youko mused silently, "but we've had enough with introductions for one day."

Both Yumi and Yuki were ready to protest. This is certainly not the information they were mainly seeking. _What about the monsters, the magic?_ They both wondered.

Youko answered knowing their true wish, "We will explain everything to you later, but for now you need your rest. You've both have had a long night. Please show them to the guest quarters, Yoshino and Shimako."

"One moment, please," Sei spoke up rather quickly, before they exited the room. "Earlier both of you admitted that you were adopted, is that correct?"

They both nodded in unison as Yuki replied with a "Yes."

Youko was surprised at this revelation. "Is that so? Tell us more," not bothering to conceal her mild excitement. _Could it be?_

Sei cleared her throat while looking at Youko, obviously, she has gotten a little ahead of herself, leaving both Yumi and Yuki perplexed at her open inquiry. "Is your surname, your mother's maiden name?"

"No," Yumi stated. "Our mother's maiden name is Fukazawa, Miki Fukazawa. We took our uncle's surname for adoption purposes."

Sei smiled, "Thank you. You may go ahead to your quarters now."

Sachiko was about to follow the group on their way out when a soft hand held her by the shoulder, "Where do you think you are going?" Youko asked. Defeated, Sachiko stood absolutely still, refraining from displaying any emotion on her face, even as she glanced at Yumi's curious eyes. Somehow, she felt Yumi could see through her façade.

"Come on, come on," Sei was shoving the others out into the hall in a playful manner and shut the door behind them. She then turned to look at Youko, who attempted to conceal her smirk with her fingers over her lips. "I take it you have the answer you wanted?" Sei spoke as she laughed.

Youko released her hold on Sachiko's shoulder and sat down next to Eriko. Sachiko shifted her gaze amongst Sei and Youko, clearly confused between their exchanges. _What are they going on about?_

"Those eyes, Yumi's eyes, are straight from my mother's photograph. I can hardly remember since I was barely three years of age. Mother always spoke dearly of the Fukazawa's." Sachiko fell back on a chair, as if suddenly her knees had given in. Her _oneesama_ knew about Yumi's family.

"One day, she vanished and her and her daughter's whereabouts remained unknown," Youko continued.

"Until now," Eriko added.

"True. However, now we know the truth, if you trust my instincts and believe me that she is her daughter. Miki Fukuzawa died long ago, leaving behind Yumi and surprisingly, a boy named Yuki."

"Surprisingly?" Eriko asked.

"Yes, of course, it was never known that she had a boy. My mother last saw her fleeing with a newborn Yumi. If Yuki was born shortly thereafter, there is no record of that pregnancy. I even doubt that Fukazawa's most loyal ally, Chairman Hamada, is aware of this," Youko finished.

"Yumi's mother, why was she fleeing?" Sachiko was fairly interested in the history.

"I'm afraid, those are questions better answered by Hamada himself. Even I do not know all the details of that story," Youko stood from her chair and paced about the room. "I will have them escorted to the Lillian City as soon as everything is in order here. I'm sure they'll want to know the truth of their parentage."

"I'll set up all the arrangements with Chairman Hamada," Sei volunteered, Youko smiled.

"We must all be prepared for what lies ahead," Youko looked around the room. Eriko and Sei agreed. "Sachiko, it's only a matter of time before their father is aware of their existence." Sachiko's eyes bulged in response. "He's the man responsible for the increase of recent demonic attacks. Also, I am almost certain, that he is the reason why Yumi's mother fled from Lillian to begin with."

It was a lot to take in, Sachiko thought, as she sat back against her chair. _That man, what he did to my family…_

"I will need to make a call. Actually, Sachiko, you need to make the call. He listens to you," Youko smirked. "But first, about your rendezvous…"

Sachiko grimaced, the dreaded conversation she so wanted to avoid what was about to commence.

_Meanwhile…_

_------------------------******-----------------------------------------_

I know it's be a while. Life gets in the way. But I hope to be more consistent. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi walked slowly behind her brother and her new friends, but her thoughts remained in the room they just exited. _I hope they are not too hard on her; she did help me and my brother._ _I can't help but trust her._ The others looked behind them and saw a glum looking Yumi.

Shimako and Yoshino glanced at each other trying to figure out who would be first to console her. The atmosphere seemed to dampen with the guest's mood. They couldn't help but want to help the girl. "Will she be ok?" Yumi asked, catching the others off guard. They all stood still momentarily.

"Thinking of Sachiko?" Shimako asked. Yumi nodded in acknowledgment.

"You care for her," Yoshino said, wanting to throw in a comment for measure. She did not bother forming her words into a question as Yumi's eyes confirmed her suspicions easily. "She'll be fine. Youko cares for her. She was only worried about her. They're_ oneesama's_, you need not worry about trifle arguments," Yoshino replied.

"Oh, _oneesama's_," Yumi repeated, she had not known they were siblings.

"No, not the kind that you are thinking of," Shimako released a soft chuckle. Yumi blushed feeling slightly embarrassed, although she failed to understand why. Yuki failed to see the humor as well. He dismissed it as an inside joke. "We forget you're both new to this. It's not often that we have visitors that are so unfamiliar with our customs."

The siblings glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We will explain everything in more detail later tonight at the bonfire, but for now, you may know this. We are all Akuma Shiikaa's," Shimako continued. "Here, in the Yamayurikai, we have three teams assigned to protect this side of the nether-realm. We are more than just a team though; we are friends, we are a family. As one's _oneesama_, we mean that our trust and faith in one another is like that of kin," Shimako looked at Yumi and then Yuki, hoping she had not lost them in her explanation, but they seemed to keep up with the conversation. She understood that all this was new to them and very real.

Shimako continued "My oneesama is Sei. Yoshino's is Rei and her elder _oneesama_ through Rei, is Eriko. Sachiko's _oneesama_, as you have likely guessed, is Youko." Yumi nodded in understanding, they shared strong bonds. All this was surreal, and yet, Yumi was certain that they had barely begun to unravel the truths behind this mysterious world.

"We guard one of the entrances to the human world and in doing so, we must often go out and defend your world from the _hikagemono_ that escape our realm," Yoshino added.

"Is this something you chose?" Yuuki inquired.

"It's more of a calling," Shimako replied, "and we do accept it with willing arms."

"We protect the worlds from total assimilation. Chaos would ensue if it were not for our careful defense. The majority of demons are, well, unfriendly," Yoshino smirked. "Many tend to feast mainly on human energies, while others feast on flesh and bl…"

"I think what Yoshino is trying to say," Shimako interrupted giving Yoshino a slight glare, "is that they are forces we must keep away from your realm because they are perilous. The shadow realm must be kept at a distance. Of course, there are those exceptions, but let's not get into it." This was definitely not a time to cause further fear among the guests.

This was all very complicated Yumi thought. She tried to come up with some form of mental cliffnotes to help her keep up with this elaborate and detailed conversation. _It had been a very long night,_ Yumi thought as she walked at pace with the others in front her.

"-we had no idea where she disappeared to that night. The night we killed the demon in the school," Yumi heard Shimako speak.

"Wait -what are we talking about?" Yumi asked confused.

"Weren't you listening? She's explaining why Sachiko went to find you," Yuki hushed in slight annoyance. His sister can easily embarrass him when she drifts off in the middle of the conversations. Yumi cringed, surely the night had been long, but she wanted to know all about Sachiko.

"I'm sorry, please continue with your story Shimako," Yumi spoke.

Shimako nodded, "Sachiko had explained to us that you saw her, that night at the school. Sei and I were accompanying her as we were trying to kill a Galla demon. We followed it, but it was very evasive and stubborn. Its intent were clear that it wanted to reach the school..."

They then walked into a spacious library. There were a plethora of shelves holding a seemingly endless amount of books.

"Wow," Yumi spoke in a barely audible whisper. As she walked she glanced at the decorous floor made of marble and pieces of precious jade. The library was located inside one of the turrets she had seen from the outside. The shelves were so high it nearly reached the turrets pointy roof. Luckily, the room had a stairway and movable ladders easily assisting your quest for a book. Both Yoshino and Shimako smiled at the siblings display of awe. Their library as well of their gardens always garnered the same reaction.

They sat in the corner of the library where there was a study area surrounded by several mahogany chairs. It was the perfect spot for a five-minute rest and a chance for Shimako to continue with her story.

"As I was saying," Shimako continued, "the majority of us had agreed that it was a very rare event for a human to see us. Yet, Sachiko had felt that you were someone different, someone special and she commissioned a reconnaissance. No one could come to an agreement as to what to do with her theory as she was the only one to have witnessed it. So it was simply dismissed as a figment of her imagination."

"They denied her request to seek you," Yoshino added in laymen's term after gauging Yumi's reactions.

Yumi gulped intrigued by the story, although, she knew how the story would end - _or was it only the beginning?_ Yumi pondered.

"However, Sachiko is not the type to sit and wait to see if things will just happen if she has no knowledge of the current situation," Shimako commented on Sachiko. "If an opportunity presents itself, she will seize it. She felt she had to go investigate with or without her _oneesama's_ approval. As for the rest of the story, you can probably feel in the gaps."

"And here you are now. It must be nice to have had Sachiko fight so honorably in your company. She is not the sort to seek out adventure unless she has reason to. She'll follow the rules and accept the missions. I guess you can say, she fought for you," Yoshino teased with a grin. "In fact, I've never seen Sachiko so…"

"Yoshino, please stop teasing her," Shimako interjected. Yoshino could only laugh in return.

But Yumi was no longer paying attention. "Fought for me," Yumi repeated in an inaudible whisper as she smiled.

----

As they continued on with the tour, "This room here," Shimako paused as she flicked the light switch on, "is the weapons room; we do most of our training here."

"All the fun occurs here," Yoshino added as she smiled brightly. She was clearly excited. She appears meek, but her spoken words and shear enthusiasm makes her desire for the fight and adventure evident. On the other hand, Shimako appears to be even more fragile, Yumi made a mental note on that.

"I prefer the gardens," Shimako commented, "just lying around the field filled with fallen ginkgo nuts from the beautiful Cherry Blossoms." Both siblings glanced at each other. Both seemed to agree that it seemed quite like her soft nature to wander about gardens, possibly lost in a reverie.

"Do not be easily deceived by Shimako," Yoshino pointed out, "she may seem frail and good natured, but she is an _Akuma _Shikaa, very steadfast and can also be lethal with her use of the _tessen_, her favored weapon."

Both Yumi and Yuuki's eyes glanced towards Shimako's waist area, and sure enough a thin metal fan was neatly tucked in. Surely, to the normal person, it seemed nothing more than a decorative fan used in dance, but both Yumi and Yuki had known that tessen's could be used not only as a defense weapon, but more importantly, for lethal means. Yes, definitely lethal. A hard gulp was swallowed and echoed across the hallway. Yoshino burst with laughter, a guffaw very unlike Shimako's subdued chuckle. Shimako nodded her head in disbelief.

"Do not worry; she's deadly only with those who are evil. Otherwise, she wouldn't hurt a fly," Yoshino patted Yumi's shoulder whilst stifling her own chuckle.

Yumi looked at her brother, he was laughing too, but she can see the relief in his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. It did not bother her bother though, she felt at ease with everyone present.

"What about you Yoshino? Which weapon do you use?" Yumi inquired.

"Probably a blade of sorts," Yuki opined. Yoshino certainly seemed the sprightly type.

Yoshino rolled her eyes, not towards Yuki, but rather her circumstance. "Unfortunately, I must use a bo staff," she spoke dolefully. Shimako giggle in the background. Yoshino glared in return. '

"My onee-sama, and actual cousin, Rei, felt it would be the safest weapon for me to use. I'm still fairly new as a Shiikaa, however, my 'natural' talent with the bo has limited my progression towards using other weapons with pointier ends."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Yumi added with a smile. "I have no weapon talent or training in the area. Besides, I wouldn't want to cause harm to others in such a way by using sharp weapons."

However, her thoughts wandered back to Sachiko. She surely seemed graceful while wielding her sword; her prudish manner obviously revealed a wealthy upbringing. Yet, her regality certainly did not hide the talent she displayed in battle.

Yumi was able to ascertain that Sachiko would fight for things that mattered, _Yoshino said she fought for someone like me,_ Yumi thought to herself. _Am I really worth it?_ When Sachiko battles, it's for a reason. In Yumi's books, those were the most powerful kind of heroes.

They toured the rest of the wondrous mansion. The Kitchen, the piano room, the ballroom, each room was lovelier than the next.

"Well, we have reached the end of our tour," Shimako said as they reached the sleeping corridors. I understand you have not slept all night. However, there are still a few hours until our bonfire dinner. Please rest until then."

Yoshino led Yumi to her room.

"You both have been very kind," Yumi thanked them. Yuki agreed.

"We're glad to have you," they said in unison, before leaving her alone and leading Yuki to his room on the other side of the corridor.

---------------------*************----------------------------------------

(1) Akuma Shiikaa - Demon Seeker

(2) Hikagemono - Shadow Walker.

(3) Tessen – Japanese war fan

Another chapter in just a few days! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. There were a couple in there that inspired me so here's another chapter. I can't promise the other chapters will come any quicker, but I will try to post more consistently as I said before. Right now I'm laying the foundation a bit on the history and how things work in this world, but there will be some action a few chapters from now and definitely more Yumi/Sachiko.


	8. Chapter 8

Yumi flopped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Its scent was foreign to her. Everything here was so different, yet somehow familiar all at the same time. It was unbelievable. She wrapped arms around her pillow and breathed out "Hmph..." She has not had an opportunity to process all this information, let alone to breathe. Thinking further about it, she had an elusive feeling that things were only going to get more complicated. Yet, she found herself welcoming all this change, for she had met Sachiko. Her thoughts had not strayed too far from her and now that she was not here with her, it proved even more difficult to stop thinking about her. _Why do I feel this way for someone I barely know? Does she feel the same way? I can't help but think that somehow, beneath that mask she wears, she feels it too._

Yumi was staring at the wall, trying to clear her thoughts. _Demons really exist; beings with graceful powers as well. Do leprechauns exist? Fairies? Elves? Are any of them a threat to me? Sheep's, I think sheep's can help. I need to sleep_. _How can someone manage to sleep at a time like this?_ Her thoughts were convoluted and distracting. Her restlessness was proving to be a tough struggle to overcome. _If I can maybe clear my thoughts or concentrate on just one thing..._

A knock was heard at the door. "Yes?" Yumi managed to say as she lifted her from her pillow.

"May I enter? It's Sachiko." She didn't need to say her name. Yumi had known it was her the moment she spoke.

_Gah!_ Yumi released a small squeal. She quickly shifted her position in bed and sat upright. "Yes, please…" The door went ajar and Sachiko walked in, with the grace of a princess she glided across the room.

"Sorry to bother you, I know that you need your rest," her smile warmed Yumi's heart.

"It's okay, I'm glad you came," Yumi admitted.

"Are you?" Sachiko smiled. "It makes me happy to hear that," she confessed. "I just wanted to make sure that you were settling in fine. I understand that all this must be disconcerting and overwhelming." Sachiko sat down comfortably on a chair across from Yumi. The guest room was not significantly big, so she was fairly close to her.

"I'm managing, somehow," Yumi stifled a yawn as she spoke and laid her head against the pillow, her eyes never leaving Sachiko.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to come when you need to rest," Sachiko stood up from her chair.

"No," she said abruptly. "Please stay a little longer," Yumi pleaded, barely above a whisper. It felt safer with her around and her thoughts were not as vexing. Maybe, she thought, it was because when she was so close to her, she couldn't think of anything else. These were sentiments that she had only begun to comprehend.

"Of course," Sachiko replied. She walked towards Yumi's bed and squeezed her hand in reassurance."I'll stay," she released the hold on her and grabbed the chair, scooting it closer to the bed Yumi laid in. Sachiko found herself debating if she should have lain beside her in bed. She mentally scolded herself for having such inappropriate thoughts, she barely knew this girl. Yet, she only wanted to fulfill her every whim and comfort her if she requested it.

"Please, tell me, is everything alright with you and your _oneesama_?" An apprehensive frown appeared upon Yumi's face.

"You were worried about me?" Sachiko asked, although it could have very well been a statement. Yumi nodded, admitting her concern for her. Sachiko glanced at her meaningfully as she turned up the corners of her lips; an act she found very hard to control around her.

"She scolded me and warned me not to do such a thing again.'Sachiko, you will be the death of me one day,' she told me. I think she was glad though, but she will never admit it. I went valiantly and alone into your world to face the unbeatable and came back triumphantly." Yumi released a slight chuckle at Sachiko's self-satisfying tale.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sachiko was suddenly serious, setting all humor aside. Yumi felt like biting her tongue at that very moment. Her very own face often conveyed more than her words. Glancing at Sachiko's beautiful face, Yumi noticed that her tender eyes were no longer visible. Then, unexpectedly, Sachiko revealed a small grin. _She was teasing me!_ Yumi thought in relief.

"Your face," Sachiko spoke. "It is very telling." Yumi blushed, now everyone knows she can't keep her face still. She was embarrassed, she wanted to bury her head in her pillow and hide, but she was frozen. Such a comment had never bothered her as much before, as it had now. It was a quality that she believed would never be considered endearing. She certainly had never felt as self-conscious about her own looks as she did at this very moment.

"I like it," Sachiko spoke interrupting Yumi's rampant thoughts.

"Eh?" Yumi uttered, covering her mouth quickly with one hand for giving such a ridiculous response.

"Your face, I like it," she emphasized, but she couldn't hide her smile any longer. However, Sachiko was glad though, that the dim lighting in the bedroom concealed the soft blush on her cheeks for speaking so boldly.

Yumi was grateful that her eyes were glued to her sockets for this very instant. _Is she flirting with me? I wish I had the courage to ask._"Thank you," was all Yumi could muster up and put her head back on her pillow. She felt elated.

Sachiko cleared her throat when she caught herself staring. Trying to keep her mind off of Yumi's lips, the cause of her current state of distraction; she figured that continuing her story about what Youko told her earlier was as good as any reason for a detour. "So..." she started, "at the end, Youko told me I have to clean the armory and sharpen the weapons as punishment."

Yumi made a funny face, seemingly aghast. Sachiko laughed, "Exactly." Yumi released a small yawn even as she smiled at Sachiko from her pillow.

"Thank you," Yumi managed, she found herself thanking her a lot. Sachiko's eyebrows rose in question. "For everything really, for helping me and my brother, for being a hero...my hero..." she spoke in a whisper as she finally drifted to sleep.

Sachiko was caught off and was relieved that Yumi didn't see her at that moment, wiping the tears that somehow fell from her eyes at hearing such kind words; she couldn't find the energy to control it. So she stood up, grabbed the comforter and lifted it over Yumi, covering her skin from the shoulders down. Looking at her, sleeping serenely, she noticed her hair concealing her endearing face. Without any self-control, Sachiko took her hand and brushed the hair aside, tucking it safely behind her ear, careful not to wake her in the process. Then, her fingers seemed to gain a mind of their own as she found herself stroking Yumi's face, gently, tracing her skin from ear, to cheek, down to her chin; just below the hue of her wet, pink lips. That's when Sachiko snapped out of her daze.

She closed her hands and pulled back hesitantly, releasing a long held breath. She had forgotten to inhale that entire time. She brought her fingers to her own lips, feeling euphoric in that very instant, remembering the sensation of Yumi's flesh against her own. Her legs finally found the strength to lead her outside to the empty corridors, closing the door behind her.

-------

_Yumi had dreamt again. It began differently from her previous experience. She was alone walking a dark path. It was very hard to see, so she touched the wall for guidance; it felt glossy, humid and hard. As she walked she only heard the drizzling sound of falling water. She was lost, she hated that feeling. Suddenly, her scenery changed. She was no longer in that passage way; instead, there was a path of light. Voices… she heard many voices and a different pitch than normal. They sounded hoarse and deeply resonant so she couldn't understand what was said. She decided to follow their voices, hoping to see who it belonged to. _

_The path took her to a room filled with weapons that had museum like qualities. Weapons were not the only items stored behind glass vaults; there were several precious stones stored away. The colors of the stones were astounding, they were colors she had never seen before, and sparkled in a way that was impossible to describe. Yumi continued to observe several shields, swords, spears, and a number of other objects. She was distracted when a few figures of about her height and possibly shorter, skirted by her and left the room. She followed. They hadn't seen her like the man in her other dream. But she was hoping for a better glimpse, so she pursued them. A quick glance revealed them to be gruff looking, however, she was easily distracted by a glass vault that held a bowl made of a precious stone that shifted colors. It was amazing and it exuded power, even though it was the size of her palm, with a long protruding handle. _

_A hand on her shoulder took her out of the room and she found herself in dark corridors once again. "Glad you could make it," Yumi froze in place. That voice was unforgettable. There was no mistaking it. She turned around and saw the older man who costarred in her previous dream. "You saw it didn't you? The Uke-Mochi Utsuwa?" He asked her._

_"Huh?" She was startled and didn't know how to adequately react. _

_"The relic, the bowl…" he emphasized. She did recall the bowl, the luminous bowl reflecting an array of colors. Somehow, she felt she should not betray that knowledge, but the hint of recognition that washed over her face, was the only answer he needed. "What wonderful news! I was uncertain, but you served me well." He said ecstatically, waving his hand. He turned to face her and said "My dear," placing his hand upon her cheek. "Has anyone told you that you look so much like your mother?" He smiled._

_"Yo-You knew my mother?" She stuttered, finally coherent enough to speak a full sentence._

_"Of course, a long time ago," he raved. "We knew each other fairly well," he added with a smirk._

_"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She wanted to know who this man was and how was he able to enter her dreams._

_"Tsk…Tsk…" he snickered, "My child, how do you not recognize your own father?" He asked in mocking disbelief._

_Yumi stumbled back in shock, breathing in deeply. "It can't be…" she muttered."I don't understand." She managed to get up, trying to get away. This dream was horrible._

_He reached out for her but she pulled away. "Where do you think you're going? We have more to discuss…" _

_"No…I can't do this," she answered, running off._

----------

Yumi awoke startled, trying to catch her breath. _A dream, it was only a dream,_ she repeated to herself, as if it were a mantra. _No, it was a nightmare._ It was strange and she understood nothing. Who was that man, claiming to be her father? They say dreams are more like signs of things to come, but lately, they seemed too realistic and feared it to be so. It is all too vivid. She could still feel the coldness of his presence. She felt like she ran a marathon, but she never left her bed.

Looking at the time, she noticed it was only early afternoon. She felt just as tired as she did earlier or more so. It didn't surprise her as she looked across the room to find that Sachiko wasn't there anymore. She had been a little hesitant in staying, but she complied with Yumi's request, regardless. She felt selfish, wanting her by her side, when she also needed to rest. She had been up the whole night, like her and her brother. Still, she had wished to see her face when she woke up; especially after experiencing that dreadful dream.

Yumi lifted her covers and sat up in bed, stretching her arms out when she noticed an outfit, freshly pressed and folded neatly on the chair. It was the Shiikaa's uniform. Yumi lifted it from the chair and a letter slip out from underneath it. Yumi bent over, picked it up, and unfolded it.

_Yumi,_

_I figured you would like a change of clothes since a nightgown is not the most adequate of fashions to stroll around in our courtyard. A bathroom is conveniently found in front of your room if you would like to use the bathing facilities. I must apologize for leaving you. You had initially requested that I'd keep you company... I had important matters to attend to. However, please join us as soon as you can. I would very much like you to grace us with your presence. _

_Kind Regards, _

_Sachiko._

Yumi folded the paper up neatly, not wanting to dishevel any of it. She wanted to keep it locked away forever, deep within her heart. It might as well have been a love letter, for it felt just as dear. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent; it smelled intoxicating, it smelled of Sachiko, sweet and fragrant. The dream was temporarily forgotten. Yumi set aside her letter and made her way to the bathroom, taking her uniform with her.

-------------------------------------******--------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews!

This was supposed to be a short chapter just so I can throw in some Yumi/Sachiko, but it evolved into something more. One of my longer chapters actually. I've been a bit inspired lately. I have several chapters finished, but there's tweaking that needs to be done. Don't want the timing off either. Just letting you all know that there is definitely more to come. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please drop in a line and let me know. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, Kashiwagi...and friends, please come in and join us," Youko said as she ushered the young men in. "We're glad you could make it. There's a little bonfire tonight, in honor of our guests. The more the merrier," Her smile was very welcoming.

"Unfortunately, we must depart shortly thereafter. We had been in the area on some personal matters when we got word that you required our assistance," He spoke as he dusted his seat and sat down next to Erika. The others did just the same. "Coming from Sachiko, I figured it must be urgent. I know how she loves courtesy calls. She was a little vague on the details though."

"Yes, I'm sure she barely filled you in, but I'll be glad to provide you the finer points. More importantly, did you bring it?" Youko asked with high anticipation.

"As promised, I passed by your mother's house and took the picture. She could not fathom why you would need it, but she obliged."

Youko snatched it from his offering hands. "Excellent," she beamed. Glancing at the picture, she saw her mother, a younger version of herself, a baby, and its mother. _Yumi is her spitting image of her mother's friend_, she marveled. She passed it on to Erika, who obligingly looked at the image, and nearly choked as she saw it. "Incredible!" The Handera man looked at them both and wondered what the excitement was about.

"It gives me no pleasure to be the bearer of bad news," Kashiwagi regretted to say as he interrupted the Shiikaa's minor celebration. "I received word from the Council that the relic they were assigned to protect has vanished."

"The _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi..._" Youko spoke referring to the sword that helped the God Susanowo, the founder of the Shiikaa's, slay Orochi the eight-headed snake. "Do they know who holds it now?"

"There is no confirmation, but they are inclined to believe that it is the Overlord," he said. Youko gritted her teeth at his mention. "A _Flagello_ curse was cast. The guards were found scattered, well what was left of them..." He trailed off to spare her the gory details of the magical flogging. The _Flagello_ was the Overlords specialty.

"What of the other relics?" She inquired.

"The other two are safely hidden. I doubt he knows the location of the third much like us. The Second is still in the hands of the greedy dwarves, although, we are not familiar with what the relic really is."

"Better in their hand than in his," she commented.

"Of course, but I do not doubt that he could pry it from their hands if he sought to it. But even the Overlord would not dare storm their village. If we could only get our hands on it and protect it…"

"What good will it do? The last one entrusted to us was practically given to him on a platter?"

"Touché," He smirked.

"So the relic was taken right from under the Council's nose," she analyzed. "I suppose the widespread interrogations did not serve their ultimate purpose. There are still traitors that must have aided his entrance to Lillian City; enabling him to do such a thing. He has never been so bold before..."

"I agree," Kashiwagi responded. "For him to have taken such an approach, he must have all his pawns in the right place. Something must have gone in his favor."

"Yes, it's possible. I hope this has nothing to do with what I brought you here for."

Kashiwagi's interest was ascertained as he crossed his leg over his other, laying his elbow upon his knee, and chin upon hand. It actually piqued his curiosity. "How so?"

"I believe to have his children in my care," she smiled, knowing this revelation was astounding. Kashiwagi seemed truly shocked at this news, his jaw dropping at the mention, "a son and a daughter. That is why I asked you to bring that photo for confirmation. We certainly have the children of Miki Fukazawa."

"No, you have the Overlords offspring," he added trying to show the distinction. "They could be wicked like him."

"I thought of that and I'm not blind to the possibility; however, I feel no present danger from them. They grew up in Earth, away from the influence from their father and they are their mother's children afterall… **"**

* * *

Yumi had spent the afternoon with her brother, Rei, and Yoshino. They had been both very kind. Rei, as it turns out, loved to cook. It was a bit odd seeing her bake some cookies after she demonstrated a skillful display of weaponry use. Nonetheless, the cookies were wonderful; even her brother stowed away some for later.

Yoshino had entertained them that afternoon, leading them to the nearby market. They had a wondrous variety of foods, even some delicacies, that she wouldn't even contemplate chewing. Passing by numerous carts she eyed a few of them. "A basilisk's tongue," Yoshino explained, "tastes much like cow's tongue. Siren's talon is similar to lobster meat, once you get past the talon shell, of course," she told Yumi. "Another delicacy was a Dryad's bosom…" Yoshino blushed and continued walking away, shying away from that explanation.

"What's this?" Yuki inquired. He was squishing a round object.

"Minotaur testicles…" Yoshino responded in a dead-pan delivery.

"Nasty!" Yuki backed away wiping his hand on his shirt. Both Yumi and Yoshino laughed while he glared at them.

The afternoon had gone by quickly. Yumi had not seen Sachiko since the last time in her room. She felt lonely with that thought. As Yoshino had told her, they were all busy with the preparations for the bonfire welcoming. "Not that someone didn't try to neglect her duties to come keep us company," Yoshino teased, winking at Yumi. Yuki seemed perplexed at the comment, but bothered not to pursue any clarification.

Nighttime had finally arrived and the siblings followed Yoshino back to the mansion. Sei was outside the mansion, looking up at the starry sky, seemingly lost in it. Yumi and Yuki had been told that this was an artificial reserve of sorts, passing the path into the local market revealed true time. The Yamayuri's preserve, its gardens, the mansion, the whole area had artificial lighting, and they could control night and day with the flick of the switch. It explained how it had been day when they arrived, when they had been eagerly waiting Sachiko's return from the Earth realm. The current night sky was meant to keep up with the bonfire theme. The artificial lighting worked just like the Sun. Upon exiting the preserve and venturing further into the realm, we would encounter two Suns and three moons. Yumi was amazed at their tales. The majority of the stories told to her seemed to go against all her preexisting logic.

As they made their way up the stairs, Sei told Yumi to stay behind with her shortly, telling the others to go on inside, reminding them of the bonfire activities in the courtyard. Yuki had been a little hesitant at first but he gave in and followed Yoshino into the mansion. He had only left his sister alone when she needed rest. Still, he had spent his time circulating the corridors, watching out for any danger.

"How has your day been?" Sei inquired earnestly.

"It's been a lot to take in, but not as bad as it had started," Yumi answered solemnly.

Sei smiled and seemed to pause, lingering in thoughts. "I thought I should give you something to think about. Honestly, you'll be going through many changes. Being away from your family is only the beginning. You will be learning new things…things you never thought were possible. I assure all those fairytales you have probably read, are most likely true. I'm telling you this so that you can keep your eyes peeled. I'm sure though that you will see things differently from us. It could be a good thing, knowing that anything that could happen in the future would allow you to be more open-minded. Use it to your advantage. Nothing is set in stone..."

Yumi listened quietly. This had been the first time she had seen Shimako's _oneesama_ so serious. It seemed almost vital for her to listen as she imparted with this knowledge.

"You must be brave. I'm sure the trials that await you are no easy task."

_Trials? I hope she is speaking figuratively…_Yumi thought.

"In truth, we do not know what will ultimately happen. There are wars within wars, unknown battles taking place, mysterious occurrences and who knows what else. Something was definitely after you," Sei said. She did not want to hide the truth from Yumi and sugar coating would not help. Truth is knowledge and power. She hoped some of the information she is sharing with Yumi would protect her.

"We do not know why, however, we will find out." She inhaled a deep breath and put a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "You may have to make decisions that you wouldn't normally do because it is the right thing to do. Making the tough choices isn't always easy, but it separates the heroes from the cowards. If you must know one thing today, know this; we are your friends," Sei finished her monologue, hoping to have gained the younger girl's trust.

In a world filled with turmoil, it was important to stick together. Yumi was going to have to make a difficult decision soon enough. Sei believed that the lesson she imparted with did not reach deaf ears.

After their conversation, Yumi was guided by Sei to the bonfire, but Sei quickly left to Shimako's side. Yumi looked around and noticed a few people were missing, both Youko and Sachiko. Yumi decided she would sit near Yoshino. Her company had been a nice welcome. Though, as she was going to sit near Yoshino she saw her…Sachiko. Sachiko was sitting across from her; a fire was between them, literally.

The flames flickered and illuminated her face in the process. Her eyes seemed almost ablaze. Yumi's breath caught in her throat, as she observed such a beautiful sight. It was so alarming that she felt her knees were going to give in, so she sat by the nearest seat, unfortunately, farthest from Sachiko.

As Yumi sat down, she noticed that the flames concealed Sachiko slightly with shifting shadows, covering her sapphire eyes. However, Yumi could almost swear that she felt her intense gaze on her.

Suddenly male voices caught her attention. It felt out of place here, aside from Yuki's familiar tone. She looked at where the voices came from and noticed that Youko had just entered the courtyard. She had a group of men following closely behind. Yumi watched with prying eyes as they were approaching the bonfire. A set of twins struggled to keep up with the pace Youko and the tallest of the man had set. They wore a _gakuran_, a uniform. It was a very dark gray, stiff-collared, and buttoned down. The leader of the man seemed very familiar. Yumi couldn't quite put a finger on it as they approached. They stopped in front of Yumi and Yuki, who had moved a bit closer to her as they neared.

"I hope to find that you are both doing well, Yumi and Yuki?" Youko inquired. Both siblings, nodded in agreement, but couldn't help trying to sneak a glimpse at the men standing behind her. Their curiosity was unwavering. Yuki had started to believe that there were no men in this nether-realm. The market they had visited earlier was conspicuously filled with woman.

"I'm glad," Youko replied and motioned her companions forward, so that they may introduce themselves. "These men are from the Hanadera branch of Akuma Shiikaa's. They are demon seekers just like us."

The tallest man with dark hair stepped forward. Yumi noted that he must be their leader; he oozed of nobility, much like Sachiko. "I am Kashiwagi. Head Seeker from the Hanadera Branch and these men behind me are my subordinates, Akitmitsu and Tomomitsu. We are committed to banishing demons from all realms..."

"We are what legends are made of and this and that," Sei mockingly interrupted. "Yes, we all know the mission statement. It's similar to ours and our guests are already familiar with it. I would not subject them to more of that torture."

Kashiwagi smiled not seemingly bothered by her sardonic interjection."Ah, my beloved Sa-chan, thank you so much for inviting us over," Kashiwagi spoke, ignoring Sei and turning his attention to Sachiko. He smiled smugly. Sachiko had been walking towards them. She walked near Yumi and glared at him as she took seat next to her.

Yumi decided at that very moment that she did not like him. His smile was annoying and it reminded her of the man in her dreams, albeit, the man inhabiting her dreams was much older. He should also refrain from using such pet names, she thought…

"Please, Suguru, just get to the point," Sachiko snapped.

_Suguru_…Yumi repeated only in thoughts. She spoke to him so casually. She hoped he was not…No…she couldn't bear the thought.

"You were not invited over to chit-chat," She added, hoping the words stung him for effect.

The tension was thick and the air filled with a deafening silence. Only the flickers of the flame were heard. Yumi knew there was a lot history behind Sachiko's antagonism towards him, but he casually maintained a plastered smile. She silently prayed that it was not a romantic quarrel between them. Yumi shivered at the thought.

"Sachiko, mind your manners. That is no way to treat our guests. Such despondency," Youko scolded and Sachiko sighed in defeat.

"Please forgive my rudeness," Sachiko spoke towards the two guests that resided behind Kashiwagi. "Please, cousin, proceed."

_So that is where that casualty comes from_, Yumi contemplated. She breathed a sigh of relief hoping that their relationship was strictly platonic.

"Well, as I was saying earlier, Yuki, you'll be leaving with us now and," Kashiwagi was speaking and was once again interrupted.

"What?" He exclaimed, standing abruptly. He faced Youko. "You don't believe that I will leave my sister here alone with strangers, do you?" He demanded an answer. Yumi grabbed her brother's shoulder as an indication to calm down. Yuki shoved her hand away, "No," he told her. "We are far from home and I will not let anything happen to you."

"Calm down Yuki. Sit down and first listen to what we have to say," Youko interjected with authority. Yuki sat down and glanced at Sachiko who shared a knowing smile with him. Youko was definitely not one to defy. "Although you have valid reasons, I assure you that both of you will be safely guarded and protected in your respected locations. You will be able to keep in touch. This is only temporary solution. There is much to teach both of you and it cannot be done if you are stubborn about how we are handling this matter."

"What about my worries for my brother? Although he defends me, I am his older sister and I worry for him," Yuki slouched, slightly embarrassed hearing his sister's claim.

"I vouch for Suguru. Although, we have our differences, he will not allow harm to go his way," Sachiko confirmed as she placed her hand reassuringly over Yumi's. Yumi felt suddenly warm at her touch. Definitely unlike the heat the bonfire had been providing.

"Of course and Yuki, you have nothing to worry about. Sachiko will be here to keep an eye on Yumi," Sei winked at Sachiko as she spoke and then turned to Yuki. "I'm certain you trust Sachiko after the experience both you and your sister have endured?"

"I suppose," He answered much to his chagrin.

"I will be taking you to Hanadera for some...tests," Kashiwagi grinned and stood next to Yuki as he observed his reactions. Yuki seemed incredulous but somehow, he was receptive. Yumi saw this gesture from Kashigawi. All this time she had been wondering if Kashigawi had something with Sachiko. She had it all wrong! She looked at Sei who seemed to confirm her suspicions with smirk and a shrug. Quickly, she grabbed her brother's hand and sat him down next to her. Sei muffled her laugh. Kashiwagi continued oblivious to Yumi's reaction. "We need to know if you truly are a possible candidate for an Akuma Shiikaa like your sister, or rather, just have an overall awareness of this realm because of the situation you have been placed in."

"In the meantime," Youko interrupted, "we will be investigating the circumstances that brought you both to the Yamayurakai. We will be putting all our efforts into this investigation and working with Yumi, that is the reason that we cannot concentrate in evaluating Yuki as well. During these troubled times, our resources are limited and we all need to work together so we can all get through this."

Yumi looked at Sei and recalled her conversation earlier, about tough decisions. She understood what Youko was trying to say. There are too many situations to worry about and secrets to uncover, and the two of them were a little too much to handle and Yuki doesn't exactly blend in. So Yumi turned to Yuki and gave him an encouraging smile. "I'll be fine, trust me. We must be strong at a time like this and we must learn to trust in each other," she whispered, hoping her words offered some form of comfort.

"I hope you're right," He answered as he gave Yumi's hand a soft squeeze. He stood up reluctantly and faced Youko. "I guess I have no choice in the matter, when you put it that way." Everyone joined in with a laugh, even Sachiko joined in as Yumi noted. Sachiko glowed even in the dim campfire. She wondered how someone can captivate her so. Yumi suddenly shied her eyes away as Sachiko caught her staring. Using her peripheral vision, she saw her smile, and squeeze her hand, in comfort.

"Please enjoy the bonfire. You will be leaving as soon as it is done." Youko spoke to Yuki and he nodded in return. She turned to Yumi and rubbed her head, as you would to a younger sibling. "He'll be fine." Yumi felt her words to be true.

Youko smiled and turned away. She began walking towards the mansion, hoping to bring out some smores for the bonfire. Sei followed close behind her and picked up her pace, until she finally stood vesude to her. "I take it he had no problem taking Yuki," she asked.

"He understood. I explained the situation to him. It is better to keep them apart just in case it turns out that they were both indeed a threat. Separate, they would prove less of one, at least until we fully understand the cards that have been dealt."

"Of course," Sei acknowledged.

"I hope your theory is right," Youko added. "If there is the slightest chance that the Overlord does not know he has a son, it will work to our advantage. We wouldn't want the Fukazawa's influenced by his evil charm."

"I trust they won't even if there were to discover their true parentage," Sei smiled, "They seem perceptive and kind, especially that Yumi," Sei winked.

"You're incorrigible," Youko teased. Sei laughed in retort.


	10. Chapter 10

The night went on without a hitch. Unfortunately, for Yumi, Sachiko's attention was mainly directed at her cousin that night. She did not want to be a casual onlooker, in regards to their conversation, but it seemed so intense that she could not help but watch. Thankfully, Yoshino had intercepted part of their conversation, rather slyly, as she had bragged to the siblings. She had kept them company that night. Yoshino assured her that it was concerning their eventual visit to Lillian City. She also hinted that Sachiko pleaded for Yuki's safety, for Yumi's sake. Yumi was relieved to hear that she was at least in Sachiko's thoughts as she spoke to Kashiwagi. Nevertheless, she fretted that she has had barely spent any time with her newly found friends since they have arrived here. Sachiko was busy throughout the day.

As they were told, the Hanadera seekers were ready to leave as soon as the bonfire was finished. Yuki grabbed a few of the items the Yamayuri seekers had given him. Including a dagger Rei had provided to him, the _canari tanken_. An enchanted dagger that works only on magical beings such as trolls, demons, and other such creatures; it merely phases through humans and Shiikaa's.

The remainder of the Hanadera men had said their goodbye's and were now waiting outside in their transportation...carriages and horses. Yuki inquired why such an advanced civilization had such dated means for transport. He had been conveniently explained that it was for environmental safety that they had inadequate vehicular transportation in the netherworld. Yoshino had admitted they had limited fossil fuels in this world and relied heavily on solar energy. The irony was not lost that such an advance world still lacked proper transportation. He thanked all the members for their hospitality and their assistance. He even took Sachiko aside and requested her oath to protect Yumi. She agreed wholeheartedly and told him "I will do what is in my power to protect her." Her words were a welcome comfort. Finally, he sought his sister but as he turned, Yumi caught him off guard with a big hug. He smiled and patted her back softly. "Be careful," she whispered. "You too," he replied, "Take care and if you need me..."

"I know," Yumi spoke with a nod and stifled back her tears. Her younger brother let her go and waved as he exited the cottage, getting in the carriage with the rest of the Hanadera visitors. Yumi was filled with a sudden panic as she watched the carriage disappear in the distance. She felt her palms sweaty and her heart was beating rapidly, possibly into a convulsion. She stopped breathing, she had forgotten how to. She tried to compel her body to remember, but it was no use. This was really happening. This was not a dream. Her home was wrecked by actual demons, she travelled to an alternate reality, and her brother had just left to face his destiny. Without her willing it, her body crouched defensively and she wrapped her arms around her knees. _How can all of this be happening?_ She thought to herself.

The worried and distorted voices snapped her out of her trance. She did not know who they belonged to but she was able to discern much concern. _"She's panicking. Is she alright or will she be?_" Their voices were convoluted.

Then Sachiko's arms found her way around her and pulled her from off the ground, and lifted her like a weightless doll. Sachiko's hand found its way to Yumi's head and began stroking her hair softly while she leaned her chin timidly against the Yumi's temple. She whispered words of comfort. "Everything will be fine. Your brother is safe, you're safe." In all honesty, Yumi felt that for the time being, Sachiko's arms and warmth were reassuring enough. She didn't want to let go. However, Yumi felt she was being selfish being consoled by Youko's soeur. She opened her tear stricken eyes and noticed the room had been evacuated. Yumi was alone with Sachiko and no longer felt constraint. She completely surrendered to her embrace. Yumi wrapped her arms securely around Sachiko, who return her comforting embrace. Yumi finally felt comfortable enough and released a river of tears. The despair, the uncertainty, and the exhaustion she had felt in the last couple of days had overwhelmed her to tears.

Everyone had not expected Yumi's reaction to be so, overwhelming. It enveloped the whole room. They did not want to overstep their bounds with her, offering condolences that would not be sufficient at this time. No one knew how it felt to experience what she had lived through in this short span of time. They had been born into this environment. Yumi was one of them, and yet, she was an outsider. Sachiko was the only one with had reacted naturally, taking Yumi in her arms and prayed that it was enough to help her through it. The moment seemed so beautiful, as others observed, and they felt they had no place in it. They slowly walked away, knowing, Yumi will be just fine.

Sachiko had taken Yumi to her room as soon as she had fallen asleep in her arms, whilst standing nonetheless. The exhaustion Yumi had felt, finally gave way. Sachiko's thoughts were endlessly racing. She watched her sleep for a few moments, wondering, _how could she possibly be his child?_ Although Youko had told her earlier the ramifications of her discovery of the siblings, she could not get a handle on it. _However, how can someone so vulnerable and beautiful, come from something so evil?_

Youko told her to reserve all judgments until they speak with the Head Council Master in Lillian City, Chairman Hamada. He is apparently the only one that can enlighten them with any details. Still, she did not want to think Yumi could actually be the daughter of the man that destroyed so many countless lives, and was currently concocting plans to fill the lands with his depravity. Her reasoning, however, told her that Yumi was indeed the daughter, which would explain the demons seeking her out. Yuki, on the other hand, was not a known birth, but their couture similarities made it obvious they were siblings, they could even pass as twins. These thoughts plagued her mind. Sachiko left Yumi's room and wondered through the halls until her fatigue overcame her restlessness.

* * *

The next morning Yumi awoke feeling freshly rested and glad that she had no dreams. After a quick shower and dressing up with her neatly pressed Yamayuri uniform, she felt hungry. She made her way to the kitchen and found everyone smiling and sitting down having a nice breakfast. She joined them and enjoyed the jovial conversation. After breakfast, Youko took Yumi aside to speak with her. It was an earshot away from Sachiko, who 'inadvertently' heard the conversation.

Youko told Yumi that she would be leaving promptly to Lillian City.

"Lillian city?" She asked.

"Yes, that is one of the main cities in the realm. It is a beautiful city and it is the center for the Shiikaa Council. The most renowned Akuma Shiikaa's in the realm compose the Lillian City Council. Their word is final. We will be meeting one of the Head Council men ". There have been recent dissensions within the council. Infiltrators for the Overlord have been found and incarcerated and it is believed that there may be more."We will meet with him because I believe he is trustworthy."

"I thought, however, I was to be more informed of the process. I'm not sure I'm ready to face the chairman," Yumi offered her opinion.

"Sei will accompany you but I will join you shortly after. It's a day's journey away and you will be staying there for a few days. They can fill you in on the details during the voyage. The Chairman will also fill you in with everything else. He will give you the answers you seek. Is that fine with you?" Youko assured.

"I understand." Yumi replied. She wanted answers. She wanted to make sense of things. "About my brother…"

"We'll try to arrange a meeting between the both of you, once you are in the city. In hopes to quiet your fears," Youko smiled. "Oh, and Sachiko will join you on this trip, too," Youko added with a small grin. Yumi's eyes failed to hide her excitement. "I could not deny her request that I entrust you in her care for this journey to Lillian City. She seemed…enthused, for this mission, I could hardly refuse," Youko was all smiles as she spoke. She tried to stifle a laugh when she heard Sachiko lose balance on her stool.

"Onee-sama," Sachiko uttered with a slight embarrassment. Youko could only stifle a laugh.

* * *

Sorry for the longggg wait. I have a few chapters written up and hope to post them as I get time to review them. Hope you like the latest installment!


	11. Chapter 11

"Why is Youko joining us later?" Yumi asked.

"She has a lead to follow and it requires her expertise," Sei responded. Yumi frowned. She was not aware of anyone's expertise or talents. Sei noticed her frustration and smiled.

"She's special. Just like you," Sei teased and used a finger to lift Yumi's chin up. Her touch was brief, however...

"What is going on here?' Sachiko inquired.

"Nothing at all," Sei smirked and climbed her horse, whose blonde mane matched her own. Yumi held a soft chuckle. Somehow, Sei knew how to push Sachiko's buttons. Yet, Yumi could not help but like Sei. "Let's hurry. We can likely make it before morning."

Sachiko tied her horse to the back of the carriage and leaped in the carriage, sitting adjacent to Yumi. As she got comfortable, she glanced up at Yumi and hinted a smile. Yumi could not help it, but she smiled in return. The carriage moved suddenly and Yumi bumped against her wall slightly.

"I thought Sei was joining us," Yumi asked.

"She will be. Sei and I will both keep watch," Sachiko continued "and we will be alternating turns while guarding the carriage on horse. We are taking all precautions necessary. We do not know for certain if the Overlord is after you, but we would rather be safe than sorry." Yumi agreed.

Once the housing was no longer visible, they entered into a comfortable silence. Although, Yumi sensed a change in Sachiko since the moment she mentioned Sei's name.

The scenery was amazing but after awhile, everything looked just the same, so she turned her attention to the book she borrowed from Sei. She turned out to be quite the writer and was now currently parading around in her steed, serving as a scout. Meanwhile, Sachiko was glancing out the window, not letting her guard down. Both her defenders could not have been any more different.

They would eventually venture into the woods and take the known trails, Yumi had been told about. Once they reach the river, they would be half way to Lillian City. However, they would have to cross the bridge first.

After a while, Yumi felt slightly nauseous from the carriage's motion and the reading. She glanced over at Sachiko who looked at her with much concern. "I'm fine, just a little motion sickness," she answered her unasked question.

Sachiko opened her window and began shouting "Driver, please st..." She could barely finish her sentence when Yumi grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside.

"No, please don't." Yumi stated. Sachiko was caught by surprise with her forceful pull and found herself leaning over Yumi. "We have to keep moving. I know we do not have any time to waste. Please, do not worry about me. It will go away," she assured. "I need just a little distraction. Tell me a little about your…"

The carriage continued moving but Sei pulled up next to it and peeked through the window, interrupting Yumi in the process. "Is everything fine?"

"Yes, of course" Yumi replied staring back at Sachiko.

"Everything is fine," Sachiko answered, glancing at Sei as she took her seat once again.

"Well, I'm glad," Sei spoke with some relief, but soon enough a grin graced her face. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I see that you require some privacy." Sei had noticed that Yumi had not released her hold of Sachiko's hand. Nor did the Raven hair beauty bother to remove it, until now. Quickly freeing her hand from Yumi's grasp, she shut the window, in attempt to drown out the voice of her superior. She sat back in her chair. When she finally looked at Yumi, she noticed that she was somber, staring out the window, looking at the passing trees.

"A distraction," Sachiko mentioned.

"Hmm?" Yumi hummed; clearly, she was confused as to her comment.

"Earlier, you said you needed a distraction, for your motion sickness," Sachiko continued, "You were going to ask me something. Tell me, I'd like to help you." Sachiko spoke honestly and felt guilty for the way she retreated from Yumi an instant ago. She feared that she would assume she somehow felt repelled by her. It was unintentional, but Sei tends to rile her up at the wrong time. Until the moment that Sei showed up, she could not concentrate on anything else but the feel of Yumi's fingers on her own. Her heart would have surely burst, had Sei not interrupted them. It was an unusual feeling for Sachiko, but one she was becoming quickly accustomed to, each passing minute she spent with Yumi.

"How about..." Yumi was mulling it over, breaking Sachiko's thoughts. "Tell me about the Shiikaa's. I have seen you glowing before, in battle, and the others too."

"If it will help, then of course I'll tell you. A Shiikaa's glow is a defense mechanism. We have a soft natural glow, barely visible to the eye. You have to strain to see it and even then, it is faint to most. In science, we are taught that when our body is infected it starts to create anti-bodies to protect us. In our case, our body does just that, it adapts to the stressful conditions, and it awakens to defend us. Our senses become keener, we become more aware of our surroundings, and our heart works harder to make it happen. I am quite certain that you probably visited doctors to see if there was something wrong with you."

It was all making so much sense to Yumi. She could not believe what she was hearing. Her experiences were nothing more than her body telling her that she was different.

Sachiko continued, "Those physicians, in an attempt to place a label on your condition, have misdiagnosed you with some sort of heart condition. They were wrong and they will always be wrong. Our hearts are designed to work that way, it is strong, and it is able to withstand such circumstances. The brief lapse in our blood pressure is actually the power surging through us. Once you embrace it, almost nothing could stop you," Sachiko smiled "You've only just begun to tap yours."

This information, this place, it was all so vast, Yumi thought.

A few moments ago, they exited the trail and then rounded a new route, a rocky terrain. They were going around a mountain. "Just around this passage, is the Sanzu river; about an hour away," Sachiko provided some information on their travel.

"_The_ Sanzu?" Yumi stared in disbelief.

"Yes," Sachiko smiled. Yumi's face was priceless. Any new information Yumi acquired resulted in a different expression and they were all cuter than the next. "That is why we have a bridge to cross it. If anyone dares touch its waters, the underworld demons Datsue-ba and Kene will consume you. Death itself knows no mercy." Yumi was a bit terrified with this news. "But do not fret," Sachiko smiled, "I will keep you safe."

Yumi smiled in return. Sachiko had only made it sound scarier than it really was.

"I apologize that I digressed. Have I not?" Sachiko questioned Yumi, but she was slightly perplexed. "I promised to explain the auras." Yumi nodded enthusiastically

"Every person has as color they are bonded to; even humans but just not as dominant. As Akuma Shikaas, we are born with special abilities that others do not possess. Not everyone in the nether-realm is born with an ability and is significantly ordinary. We have a few witches, lycans, dwarves, fairies..."

"Vampires?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"You too?" Sachiko asked in incredulity.

"Eh?" Yumi questioned.

"It seems like everyone is into vampires these days. But yes, they do exist, but their un-lives are not as prosperous and alluring as the books play it off to be." Yumi seemed to be a little disappointed with this explanation. Vampires were usually so cool.

"Our glow is a natural repellant of dark beings. The light could cause blindness in some demons, helping us overcome them. In many cases, they are more powerful than us; however, any handicap works to our advantage."

"What color am I?" Yumi inquired.

"Red," Sachiko smiled. "When we battled the Oni, you glowed red."

"Yes, I remember now. Red, just like you."

"Youko is red as well. Yoshino and Rei, glow yellow. While Shimako and Sei…"

"Are white," Yumi finished her sentence.

"Of course, there are many others with different colors." Sachiko mentioned. In addition, our aura becomes more powerful when we encounter danger and when we use our bonded weapon in combat. In my case, my blade is a part of me. It calls to me and I call to it. It's a Katana Damascus or the _Sakura_."

"Will I have one?" Yumi asked.

"I prefer that you did not. The less involved you are, the less trouble you will encounter." Sachiko saw that Yumi seemed slightly disappointed. "But what I want is not what will happen. You will probably be inducted fully into our council and be granted a weapon, as it is custom," Sachiko continued, "I only wish for your safety. Weapons are dangerous tools and lethal. As much as they can protect you, they can very well work against you."

"I understand," Yumi solidified. "I do not want to endanger myself or others. I am inexperienced, but I feel that I somehow have to defend myself from the creatures you speak of. I wish to have a weapon that will do just that. Maybe like Yoshino, a stave."

Sachiko's lips turned upward into a sweet smile. "Sounds like a good idea."

Her smile seemed to have a weakening effect on Yumi and in turn, she wanted to find out more about her and continued with more questions.

"Your family, do they agree with what you do?" Yumi inquired, wanting to know more about it.

Sachiko's face became sullen at the mention of the word 'family.' Yumi had hit a nerve and wanted to retract the question. However, the carriage slowed into a full stop. Sei approached the carriage window. Sachiko unlocked it and opened the door.

"It's time for your watch," Sei said eagerly at Sachiko. She was relieved for the change; it had been several hours on horse for her. Her bottom was sore.

"Of course," Sachiko replied. She turned to Yumi and gave her a small smile, assuring her that she was not upset with her for the inquiry. In her stead, Sei entered the carriage placing her bow and arrow on the seat next to her. However, she was swiftly pulled out of the carriage so that Sachiko could whisper something in her ear. Sei was all laughs, patted her shoulder, and sat down in the carriage once again. Within a few seconds, the carriage began to move again. Glancing outside the window, Yumi saw Sachiko mount her horse and move out of her view, likely to scout ahead.

"She told me to behave," Sei spoke. "I figured you were wondering," she winked at Yumi.

Yumi glanced back at Sei and truly saw her for the first time; the sun was now in the West and shining upon her. She was beautiful, a different kind of beauty from Sachiko, but she was constantly playful and suggestive. Unfortunately, Yumi thought, it took away from creating any mysterious appeal, unlike her Sachiko. _Her Sachiko_, she slightly blushed.

"So I'm right, about you and Sachiko?" Sei asked, ignoring all courtesy. She wanted answers, although, it is inappropriate to ask personal questions, she likes to tease whenever she can.

"There is no Sachiko and I," Yumi spoke and felt odd how her words betrayed her actual feelings. Did she just hear regret and disappointment behind them? Sei grinned in return. "I would prefer not to speak of those matters!" Yumi was suddenly flustered and crossed her arms defiantly.

Sei could not conceal the joy she had behind Yumi's reaction. "I'll leave it at that," she raised both hands up and conceded defeat.

"We will make a quick stop as soon as we pass the bridge. There is a small village up ahead and they have excellent food," Sei brought her hand to her belly gesturing and imagining a satiated stomach. "You will also have a chance to stretch a little. It has been several hours and even when you're doing nothing, it's exhaustive."

Still a little upset at her for her previous line of questions, she pretended to ignore Sei, although it was very brief. They then turned around the corner of the mountain and she could see that it goes past the town while the river actually goes underneath it. Leaning farther back against her seat, before she can longer see it, she noticed it that there was a crevice, an opening into the mountain. "What's in there?" Yumi blurted out.

Sei eyed her curiously and looked back. "That is a dangerous path. It leads us underground, beneath the mountains, to the dwelling of the dwarves."

Yumi smiled, she wondered if there were leprechauns as well. She figured it was silly to ask. Instead, she figured it would be fun to discover things on her own. This journey would prove to be worth the while. Come midnight, they would arrive at Lillian City, and who knows what wonders would await. She would first have to speak with the Councilman that Youko mentioned. Youko...

"Sei," Yumi garnered her attention. "Earlier this morning, you said Youko was 'special.' What did you mean by that?"

"I was wondering whether Sachiko ever explained that to you," Sei responded. "But then again, there is much you must learn. Youko and her family are unique. They come from an ancestral line of Lycans, or werewolves." Yumi eyes bulged in surprise. "However, she does not transform. Her Great-Great Grandmother's, father, was one. As a descendent, she acquired several benefits from it. As Shikaa's, we have inherited heightened senses. She has the ability to track, through both enhanced smell and heightened night vision. Those are both special abilities we naturally lack, unless of course, we are born specifically with that distinction."

Yumi frowned. _What did she mean by distinction? _She did not want to sound foolish with all her questions, but she would like to know everything.

Somehow, Sei understood her. "You know Sachiko, she has this fierceness about her in fight. She is fluid and swift, very challenging. If you listen closely, her speed, her sword, her movements; it's almost so magical, in a sense, that you can swear you hear a melody playing."

"It's beautiful," Yumi confirmed that she's bared witness to the event.

Sei smiled. "Not everyone has such natural abilities. Yoshino, Rei, Erica, and Shimako do not, at least, none of which we are aware. Rei's and Yoshino's family come from a family of people with abilities, so it may very well be dormant. This does not mean that any of them do not measure up or compensate their lack of ability in other areas. In fact, it makes them even more resilient by learning how not to rely on a certain talent. If it were to fail one day, it certainly would be a great disadvantage."

Sei could almost match ancestral wisdom. Yumi pondered. "How would a power like that fail?"

"I have not told you about my ability," Sei began to speak sullenly. "This story is certainly not for the faint of heart..."

* * *

Thanks for the latest reviews! It helps to feel a little more inspired. I'm working to do more posts throughout the month. I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment. :)


	12. Chapter 12

"A while ago, there was a mission that we were given. The assignment was to capture an Asag demon. At the time, it sounded like a simple task for the _Tokushu Sakusen Forces (1)_. The Asag was not especially strong, in comparison to other demons, but he was devious and cunning. His wings and protruding horns give him a terrifying and grotesque appearance. The putrid flesh, the long snout, and his angular limbs exude a crudeness that can cause anyone's skin to crawl," her body shivered in response to that memory.

"His body is the key to producing a toxin that can cause immediate and permanent paralysis, leaving you in a permanent cryogenic state. It is also the only known source to produce the antibodies to combat against the paralysis. Unfortunately, he is quite possibly, the last of his kind. If the demon were to fall in the wrong hands, it would lead to devastating consequences." Sei adjusted herself in her chair and did not glance at Yumi, as she continued her story. Instead, she watched the scenery through the carriage window. The sunset's rays casually gleamed upon her eyes, highlighting her features generously.

"You said 'we.' Who were the others that you are referring to?" Yumi inquired.

"It was several men from the Hanadera sector, Youko and I. We were doing a bit of reconnaissance work in the Demon World. Word had reached us that the Asag demon would venture to the nether-realm in search of the Overlord - he who beckoned him. We received a lead from an informant, a Witch. You see, the Council has eyes everywhere. She gave us quarter and kindly fed us, before we left to hunt the beast down." Yumi was gripping her chair, she knew Sei was getting to the good part of the story, yet, her tone revealed that it was not meant to have a successful conclusion.

"The Council entrusted us with the last poisonous vile, that would capture and secure the demon. After much deliberation within our team, to see who will be the fortunate _Akuma Shikaa_ that would have the privilege to capture the demon. It was decided that I would be the one to deliver. You see I convinced the others that they had a slim chance in succeeding."

"Although Youko was a good fighter, she would run the risk of being paralyzed or struck down in battle, before she had a chance to capture the Asag. She's a close ranged warrior Sei continued. "The others would face the same circumstance except for one Shikaa, an archer like me. He wanted his opportunity to shine. He said he had more experience in matters like these. I argued that my ability would make me the obvious choice. I could see from longer distances, making my archery skills and accuracy, nearly unrivaled. The others finally agreed. However, Youko took me aside and told me that I was too arrogant, boasting myself up for failure," Sei laughed. Yumi got the impression that she was laughing at herself.

"I should have listened and gone with the other archer, but I didn't. I grasped the vial from her hands and dampened the arrowhead with it. I made sure that none of the liquid touched me. I placed it inside my quiver and mounted the horse. The others followed lead. We rode through several hills approaching the portal that links our worlds. Ultimately, our leads revealed that the demon planned to cross over not only to the nether-realm but the Earth realm," she looked at Yumi, "Your home."

"After sweeping the area, we finally found him. There he was, at the foot of the mountainous terrain, and we were up high in the distance; the perfect spot. Although trees obstructed the area, someone like myself, could easily avoid it because of the nature of my gift. I could see things that others could not. The group begged me to get closer, urging for a better view. Nonetheless, I was stubborn and reckless," she shook her head in disbelief.

"I took aim, but I felt strange, everything appeared hazy. I wiped my eyes with a cloth that I found in my pocket and blinked a few a times. The others were urging me on, _'Come on'_ they said. Youko only watched, I could see her face. Her face began to show signs of wonder, wonder as to why I was hesitating; but I turned from her and kept looking at the beast.

'_My eyes, they cannot fail me,'_ I spoke as I prayed to Maria-sama." Yumi looked at Sei and wondered if the shimmer in her eyes were unshed tears or only the sun's glistening reflection.

"My prayers were never really answered. The others began jeering – so I finally released the arrow and I missed. _How is this possible?_ I asked myself. That is when we saw that the demon had felt the arrow fly near it and began to run away. The others jumped on their horses and raced towards the demon. They began shooting arrows at it and throwing several kunai's. We were told to kill it, if we were unable to contain it," Sei sighed.

"Falling to my knees, I was lost...confused. I felt like I was seeing through new eyes. The vision I was blessed with had failed me and I saw the world how others truly saw it," she smiled coldly.

"The three men of Hanadera stood still on the horse, aiming recklessly at the beast. Youko and another approached the monster on horse. Youko had pulled a _kunai_ from her pocket and threw it at the Asag, impaling its arm. It did nothing to slow it down.

Then she appeared," Sei release a hesitant breath. "The witch who gave us quarter, she was up ahead, waiting near the portal. That's when I understood what had happened," Sei said.

"She poisoned you," Yumi interrupted, quickly placing her hand over her mouth. It had not been her intention to interrupt.

Sei turned to look Yumi for the first time since she began her story and gave her a soft smile. "Yes," she confirmed. "She gave us a hindering poison. It hampers our abilities. It is potion of war, undetectable and very potent. It lasts several days," Sei turned to glance outside the window once again.

"I noticed that Youko had slowed down once her eyes caught wind of the witch. She had not known she was there, she had lost her sense of smell, the ability to detect the eminent danger, and as a result she was too late to warn him, Takada, the Hanadera captain," her fists were tightly shut as she relived the events all so vividly as she spoke them.

Sei continued, "Youko shouted as loud as she could, begging Takada to halt, but the sudden gust of wind swallowed any sound. She stood in horror, watching the following unfolding events. The witch had removed her face and cape with a swift tug. It had been the Overlord in disguise, smirking as he watched Takada fall off his horse, landing on his back, rendered unable to move from the pain. The beast had paused shortly, heaving in deep breaths. He spread his massive wings, which dripped with phlegm. Approaching the fallen soldier, our friend, he pierced his skin. Killing him would have been a mercy that the beast did not have," her words quivered with a sadness that she recalled.

"By then, I had recovered my senses, sans my ability. I passed the remaining Hanadera members who stood at the foot of the hill in shock and ran past Youko. I began shooting arrows, as my horse laid chase after the villains, quickly pulling one after another from my quiver. I managed to hit the beast a few times, slowing his movements, but they entered the portal far too quickly, to be able to determine whether any of my attempts were in vain. Turning around, I pulled my horse up next to Takada where he laid petrified. He is permanently frozen until this very day," she spoke as she grinded her teeth in agitation.

Yumi felt a wave of emotion wash over her. What Sei experienced was a terrible tragedy and she has likely held guilt over it for a long time. She felt consoling her, yet, watching her with the light of the setting sun on her face, she understood that Sei has comes to terms with it - quite possibly becoming even braver, and certainly much wiser.

"I had blamed myself. Youko said it was not my fault. The odds were being controlled by someone more powerful than any of us. She said that we were a team and we were all at fault. She was being kind and held her composure amidst it all," Sei smiled at the memory. "Her words did lessen the guilt I had felt. The others were kind, too. I think they held themselves liable as well. Ultimately, we were young, foolish, and inexperienced. However, at that moment, we shared one common tie. We knew who our enemy was and we swore to bring him down," she spoke the latter with much conviction as she stared into Yumi's eyes.

"My vision returned, a few days later. There was a lesson learned in all of this. It is only now that I truly know what my ability is. It was not to see from distant places and revealing cloaked fiends, but rather, to see what truly is there. If only I knew then, what I know now…,"Sei pondered.

"Something's wrong," Sei suddenly spoke as the carriage began to slow down. Yumi felt her heart on her throat as she heard those words. She felt it to be true. Opening her window Sei peered outside. They had just turned the corner where the bridge was partially visible. It was significantly gloomy, the arches were wide enough to allow the Sanzu river to past through it. However, stone abutments were in place to buffer the wall. It was an old archaic bridge that appeared to be deteriorating. Sachiko was up ahead, riding her stead, holding it steady with soft tugs.

The carriage came to a sudden stop. She heard the driver shout that that there were no other nearby paths that they could cross. It will take a couple of days to reach an intersection that met with the road they sought to Lillian City. Yumi pushed Sei slightly to the side and peered out the window. She saw smoke hovering over the trees. The bridge had collapsed and from her position, she had been unable to see the portion that was damaged.

Sachiko rode up to the carriage and looked at Yumi and then at Sei. "The bridge fell unnaturally," She spoke urgently.

"Do you believe we were expected?" Sei inquired.

"I'm not sure," Sachiko frowned. "It's fairly recent, the debris still lies on the river," Sachiko's horse neighed a bit. Sei reached for her quiver and placed it over her shoulders as she stepped outside the carriage. She climbed above the roof of the carriage for a more elevated view. "Stay near the carriage," she ordered Sachiko.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," Sachiko responded.

"Good," Sei said.

Something was wrong and Yumi knew it. The wind carried a foul smell. Sei was using her vision trying to see if there was something beyond them. However, what suddenly appeared before her eyes, were clear to the others. "Trolls!" The chauffeur shouted. Sei quickly jumped on her horse, with bow at hand, releasing the noose that held it to the carriage.

"Hurry!" Sachiko shouted to Yumi, motioning her to exit the carriage. Reaching out for her, Yumi grasped her hand and was hoisted onto her horse. She wrapped her arms securely around Sachiko. Sachiko rode next to Sei, who was aiming several arrows at the beasts, in search of a clear shot.

_They are Trolls!_ Yumi noted. Just like those found in her mother's books. Hideously ugly beasts, of irregular height, albeit for the handful of little ones fighting alongside. "We're outnumbered. What should we do?" She heard Sachiko ask Sei. There were about twenty to twenty-five beasts handling weapons, Yumi counted.

"Goblins," Sachiko mumbled. Suddenly, the carriage took off. The chauffeur panicked, wanting a quick escape, and deciding not to wait for the Shikaa's to take action. Sei urged her horse forward in pursuit, Sachiko followed while Yumi held on tightly.

Several Trolls took off after the carriage, "The girl!" They shouted. They began lunging at the chauffeur, in self-defense he shielded his face with his arms. However, as the trolls approached, Sei shot them down with her bow and arrow. However, it only managed to slow them down before the inevitable and the carriage was overrun.

Sei relented, "To the cave!" She ordered. "We have an opening." The carriage managed to clear a path where they could pave the way with some effort. As the horses approached the opening, agonizing screams were heard. The beasts were tearing his limbs apart, shred-to-shred.

"We cannot go in there!" Sachiko shouted. As they passed through the trail, Sachiko was swinging her blade at the trolls as they attacked. The clashing of weaponry made it difficult to have a discussion. The trolls shrieked in pain while her weapon pierced them, cleanly.

Both Sachiko and Sei began to glow, the light that they emanated seemed to blind the beasts temporarily and made them more hesitant in their attacks. Sei used an arrow to gouge their eyes out and then shot the arrow at the next one, making sure to remove it from their corpse before it fell to the ground. She was very adept while battling on horse. A goblin gripped at Yumi's side and she kicked him away.

"I know," Sei responded over the screeching clang of metals colliding. "But they will not follow," she assured. Finally, they cleared the path and they fled towards the caves. The trolls and goblins followed closely behind, they were pursuing them at impressive speeds, while on foot.

Sei and Sachiko finally reached the cave opening and stopped to look behind. Sure enough, the trolls surrounded the entrance, but dared not enter. The goblins waddled behind, catching up, but refused to enter as well. However, it did not stop either of them from shooting arrows. Sei, Yumi and Sachiko retreated deeper with the cavern walls. They were no longer in sight or in danger from the artillery attack.

Yumi released a long held sigh. _What new wonders and dangers were waiting for them within these mountains?_ Yumi shivered at the thought. Her life had been in perilous danger numerous times since that fateful day at school. She believed that this would not be the exception.

* * *

(1)_Tokushu Sakusen Forces – Special Ops Forces_

I decided to go a different direction in this chapter – in terms of focus. Although it is mainly Sachiko/Yumi tale, I like the assemble as well, especially Sei, so I plan to integrate them throughout the story even more and give them something more to do than just standing around looking pretty. Everyone is integral to the story at some point both directly/indirectly. Of course this will only make the story longer but then otherwise I would not enjoy writing it as much if it lacked that detail. This one is actually one of my longest chapters. I'll try and keep the chapters rolling in! I promise the next few chapters are mainly Sachiko/Yumi. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry if I don't respond to all, I'm getting better at it though! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and enjoys this chapter. :)


	13. Chapter 13

As they wandered deeper within the cave, they found a location that appeared relatively secure. It was away from the main cavernous path and to the side where nothing special laid hidden. Any casual visitors, would unlikely know of their existence.

Both Sei and Sachiko jumped of their horses. Sei began wiping herself off and Sachiko helped Yumi off her stead.

"Are you well?" Sachiko inquired.

"Yes, thanks to you...to both of you," she turned around to look at Sei as well. "Thank you." Yumi spoke earnestly.

Sei suddenly began laughing. Both girls looked at her quizzically. "Guess we know who blew up that bridge, those little goblin bastards, clever as ever. I was ready to give credit to the dim-witted trolls."

Yumi smiled. Sachiko shook her head and could not hide her grin. That was Sei's way of saying that they were safe for now, allowing room for a quick break. However, it was a narrow escape. They could have very well been the main course of the creatures evening.

"We should get moving soon, they might send someone in that is not bound to the treaty," Sachiko spoke.

"Treaty? Why are we forbidden to enter this cave? I know Sei said the Dwarves live deeper within the mountain, but why are they so dangerous? And..." Yumi inquired.

"Before we add more questions to your ever expanding list, tell me, what do you know about the Dwarven race?" Sei asked casually.

Yumi deliberated, "Well, from what I've read, they are hard workers. Small warriors when in need and then there is the Disney version. They seemed both happy and grumpy..." She made light of the situation.

Sei sighed and shook her head disbelievingly. "Aside from your humorous take, you've actually been fed silly lies." Yumi looked at Sachiko, who nodded in agreement. "In fact, there has been very little recorded history of encounters with Dwarves in recent years. They are private and hate to be disturbed. Many travelers that dare to travel within these caves, seldom come out," Sei spoke as she began resetting her bow. It was an archaic recurve bow made of African hardwood, both sturdy and dependable.

"This treaty, binding before any of our births, was made between the Council, the Trolls, Dwarves, Vampires, etc... It excluded astray demons of the underworld. Each of those bound by the covenant would not dare enter the abode of another within the nether-world kingdoms or they will suffer the consequences they have assigned. It was a method meant for order. In recent years, there have been breaches between other groups, but none endeavor the dwelling of the Dwarves. They are not very kind. Rather, they are greedy and laborious. There are no known cases of survivors."

"Have you ever seen one, a dwarf?" Yumi inquired. Her mother's books, a few of them were journals of trials she had encountered. All this time she believed them to be tall tales. They were true and although they avoided certain details, dwarves were certainly not how Sei described them.

"Not really," Sei shook her head.

"I have," Sachiko spoke. "He was being interrogated before the Lillian consulate. They questioned why he was wandering within restricted territory. He had been banished from his the dwelling of Dwarves. My mother, years ago," she recalled, "had no choice but to attend a rendezvous with the council. I do not know what the meeting was for, but because she has the trust of the council, they allowed her to stay and observe with me the proceedings with the Dwarf. I had tagged along until the end of the event, before they escorted me outside to discuss some private matters." Sachiko ripped a bit of cloth from her sleeve and approached the cavern wall. Sachiko put the rag up against the wall. Apparently, water was seeping through the fissure.

Sei eyed her carefully. "I did not hear of this," she stated.

"There was no need to mention it before," She simply answered.

"So..." Sei egged her on, wanting to know the outcome of the trial.

"In all honesty, I recall nothing wrong from his part. He was sentenced to jail for breaking the treaty. He was mistreated and given an unfair trial, according to my mother. He was persistent and claimed to have been banished from his home because he helped one of our own kind."

"Maybe he was indebted," Sei commented.

"Quite possibly, it does not change the fact that he helped," Sachiko argued.

"I agree, but we cannot assume that we will encounter that sort of empathy if we are caught. Especially if the only outcome would be banishment and the accomplice will only find no solace in Shikaa's." Sei asserted.

"Yes, of course," Sachiko spoke. Sei had an excellent rebuttal. Sachiko glanced over at Yumi and wanted to defend her point. "I just wanted to say that it does not mean we should close ourselves off to the possibilities that of all the truths we have been told, certain accounts could have been omitted or twisted. It has happened before." She has always had mixed feelings about such separations.

"When?" Yumi chimed in.

Sachiko looked at Sei who told her to proceed; she too wanted to hear her explanation. "We've been told that Shikaa's do not venture beyond our world and settle in Earth's realm, but now we have Yumi to disapprove that theory. Maybe, she is not the only one. Even demons venture that world, mostly to torture humans, but there are always exceptions. Underworld demons such as Bigfoot, Chupacabras, and others - those monstrous events that humans cannot prove or disapprove, the ones we defend them from, we know them to be factual. It is all possible. There have been instances of vampires from our nether-world inhabiting Earth or even the Fae mating with humans."

Yumi agreed you learn that not everything is set in stone. There are always exceptions and those that defy conventions and stereotypes.

Sei nodded, "Sachiko, I never pegged you as romantic with all of your constant brooding and now that you got that nice story out of your system..."

Sachiko fumed inside. It was such an easy way to disregard her opinion. She felt humiliated, she had tried to play the devil's advocate – provide alternate theories and quite possibly impress Yumi, but felt she had accomplished nothing in that regard. A distraction was in order so she could calm herself. She walked towards her horse to clean its wounds.

"I will scout ahead on foot," Sei continued with a grin, she winked at Yumi. Sei might have agreed with Sachiko's analysis after all. Yumi understood her better now. It is so easy for her to rile up Sachiko and she does not hesitate to do so. "However, we will avoid every main path and avoid the Dwarves at all costs, we cannot afford to be captured and take a gamble that they might offer some sympathy to lost travelers. Also, the horses must stay behind if we are to evade them."

Sachiko understood, although it broke her heart to leave behind her stallion. "It's a risk we cannot take."Sei added.

Both Sachiko and Yumi nodded in acknowledgement. "If I am not back within a reasonable amount of time, it is because I have been captured." Yumi's eyes widened. She had not conceived that thought, her reaction caught her by surprise.

Sei patted Yumi's head, "It will be alright," Sachiko felt a jealous pang. Sei's gestures were very comfortable with Yumi and the latter did not turn her away in her approach. However, realization set in. Under normal circumstances, she would scold Sei, but she now understood that this display of affection was out of the possibility that Sei may not return. It saddened her. They rarely saw eye to eye, but Sei was wiser than she in many regards.

"Do not look for me," Sei spoke leaving no room for argument. She was no longer playing with Yumi's hair.

"I'll take my leave and return soon. Be careful and keep your eyes and ears open." Sei left and turned the corner of the cavern.

Yumi stared at Sei as she left and realized she had left something unsaid. Wanting to go after her, she turned to Sachiko who had been looking at her, at a loss for words. "I...I need to tell her something," she spoke. Sachiko's face revealed nothing. "I'll be okay," Yumi added and with assurance, she ran after Sei.

Sei had seen her turning the corner with her peripheral vision, although it was evident that she was coming, as her footsteps were loud thuds reverberating in the cavern.

Yumi slowed her pace as she saw Sei placing a finger over her lips requesting silence, but her mirth was not concealed behind her fingers.

"I knew it," She spoke. "You finally realized your love for me and could not stand to be a second apart," She smirked.

"What?" Yumi replied in distress. "I, uh..." She managed to stutter.

"I even leave you at a loss for words! I have been known to have that effect..." Sei flashed a familiar grin.

"That is not why I am here. I was going to tell you something, but I am now having second thoughts about it," Yumi retorted and started walking away, but Sei grasped her hand and pulled her back, letting her hand linger in hers a bit.

"No, don't be like that," Sei said, changing her tone. Yumi turned to face her and saw her apologetic expression. "Please, tell me. I want to know," she spoke sincerely.

Yumi sighed. "In the carriage, I know the story you told me is one that is not easily told. Why did it hurt you so? I know there are casualties of war with this line of work..."

Sei seemed surprised with her earnest question."Yumi, you impress me. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Yumi had felt there was more to her story and had waited for the right moment to bring it up.

"Takeda is Youko's brother. It is hard for me to face her everyday knowing that I played a hand in his downfall. Knowing that I caused so much pain to someone so important to me… I just…I never understood why she was so willing to forgive my transgression. It is a shadow that haunts me, one I can never fix. Being only half there for her because I can never forgive myself…"

"What you experienced..." Yumi trailed off, not really sure how to put into words. "It is not my place to judge, but I think you're mistaken. What happened was fated and you had no malice. You are human and not without flaw. Youko saw what I think we all saw today when you protected Sachiko and I...a kind-hearted and brave person. I too agree that your power is not only to see from long distances," Yumi smiled with much certainty.

Sei was intrigued. Yumi, the new recruit, came to offer counsel. To think that less than a week ago, Yumi was not in her life and now she cannot imagine a world without such a friendship.

"You truly are able to see what others cannot, even in the worst of circumstances." It was true. Sei saw what others did not. Yumi knew Sei was aware of her interest in Sachiko. She knew she needed to adjust in this world and offered her answers. Sei had given her assurances and advices that she did not know she required. She also instantly found an escape route amidst a rampage with Trolls and Goblins. At the very least, during her worst moments, Sei overcame her disgrace and pushed forward.

Sei was shaken by Yumi's compliment. It was an unexpected revelation and her heart felt lighter. She felt overwhelmed with emotion and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you," she whispered and pushed her away in jest. "Sachiko's waiting," she spoke.

Yumi nodded and ran off as she wished her _'Good luck and be safe'_ while Sei continued forward with a smile and confidence that had been granted to her from the young and jubilant, Yumi.

* * *

I'm finally back with another update! Thank you all for the reviews. I like hearing from you all. :) I think I've been feeding some Yumi/Sei fandom in the last two chapters - but rest assured that next chapter is definitely with some Sachiko/Yumi goodness as well.


	14. Chapter 14 A

Sachiko shoved a few supplies in her bag, roughly._ Sure, chase after that philanderer,_ Sachiko mumbled to herself.

Yumi made it back to Sachiko shortly after her meeting with Sei. Sachiko did not acknowledge her. She was busy going through the backpack, numerous times - removing it from her horse, placing it back, and repeating the same process a few times. She finally unloaded something useful - food.

_Food_, a word that was far from Yumi's mind, but as she thought about it, she realized she was actually famished. Sachiko was upset at her and she did not know how to broach the subject. Yumi was clueless as to why; but the atmosphere surely dampened her spirit.

Sachiko turned around and threw a can near Yumi. Yumi missed it as it did catch her off guard. "We should eat, it's been a couple of hours," she spoke avoiding eye contact. Sachiko grabbed her own can and sat on the floor, opening it, and eating it. Yumi sat next to her and noticed that Sachiko immediately tensed as she did it. It was awkward as they ate in silence. She wanted to hear her voice, something comforting, but she could not come up with anything to talk about.

The silence was affecting Sachiko, too. In fact, she could not hold her thoughts and her questions any longer. "You're in love with Sei," it came out more like a proclamation instead of a question. She was upset, hurt, bothered, and bewildered. Until the moment she saw Yumi's face, contemplating whether she should chase after Sei, she had hoped that those affections would be geared more towards her. _If I left, would she go and pursuit me..._She had wondered.

Yumi was unprepared for such a statement, but she looked at Sachiko, hoping that she would repeat those words. She must have misunderstood. _Love? Sei?_

"Say something..." Sachiko spoke with sad resignation. She could not bring herself to look at her now.

"I'm sorry," Yumi responded. Sachiko could almost hear her heart break, but Yumi continued. "Please repeat what you said, I think I misunderstood," she claimed. "I thought I heard..."

"You heard correctly," Sachiko interrupted her midsentence. She was getting ready to stand, but Yumi grabbed her hand hesitantly at first, but then her grip tightened with determination. Sachiko froze with one knee on the ground.

"I don't think so… You're wrong," Yumi asserted and finally Sachiko gathered the courage to glance at her. She stared into her eyes as she repeated, "You're wrong," but this time she said it softer and sweeter. She did not release her hand. Sachiko did not move or react and just as quickly, Yumi's resolution seemed to falter as she had Sachiko so close to her and on her knees.

Sachiko released the hold Yumi had on her hand and found herself staring at Yumi's lips. She began to feel something stir inside her, something she had not felt before._ Was it yearning?_ She asked herself. _Yes and something, more...Love...maybe love... _She had no time to ponder it anymore because she suddenly felt wet, warm lips pressed against her own..._Yumi. _She was kissing her and to her surprise, Yumi was kissing her back.

Questions began running through her head. _When did Yumi kiss me? No, _her eyes were open and she saw that she had Yumi pressed against the wall. _It was me_, Sachiko thought to herself. She had initiated it, she was certain. Her mouth had gravitated towards Yumi by shear magnetism. Fingers began roaming in her hair causing her body to shiver with its touch. Yumi's hand had reached the nape of her neck and she thrust her forward to deepen the kiss. Sachiko's tongue slipped into Yumi's lips - she released a lengthy moan in response.

After a few moments, they both released each other from their embrace so that they can breathe. It was quite an out-of-this-world experience. They locked eyes and a silly grin played upon their face. _Where did she learn to do that? _Sachiko wondered.

The horses whinnied, ruining the moment. They laughed as they were now confused as to how to proceed. Sachiko realized she had been awkwardly straddling Yumi - so she stood up quickly, fixing the creases of her skirt. She then lent Yumi a hand that she gladly accepted.

The reality of their situation set in once again and Sachiko's mind went back to Sei. _What if she caught them kissing? She would not let her live it down. How long had they been kissing?_ _It had been a while since Sei checked in. _Time had been momentarily forgotten.

Yumi had been leaning against the cavern wall, regaining her strength. She had lost her balance; her knees were weak after that experience with Sachiko. She had wanted nothing more at that moment and Sachiko had taken the initiative to kiss her, as if she read her mind. Yumi finally understood why Sachiko had been so upset with her - she had been jealous of her time with Sei.

Yumi wanted to kiss her more. She berated herself for such selfish and inappropriate thoughts at the most inadequate moment. She had to get back to the point at hand. "Sei has been gone for a while," Yumi spoke, interrupting Sachiko's thoughts. Glancing at Sachiko, Yumi inquired apprehensively, "She's fine, right?" Sachiko turned to look at Yumi with a grim expression. "Oh..." Yumi muttered despondently.

"We have to go," Sachiko said decisively. She went to her horse and tied her up. She rubbed its back gently, whispering soft assurances. Her beautiful stallion had always been by her side; a loyal and enduring breed, the Bedouin Arabian.

"Wait, what?" Yumi asked panicking. "We're not sure yet...she might return."

"If she is safe, we'll encounter her on the way. If she is not, then we must take this opportunity to escape. Her capture would have provided a momentary distraction. We must seize it," She responded in a frigid tone. "Please tie her Appaloosa up, we can't risk the horse running amok," Sachiko motioned to Yumi. Releasing her own horse, she spoke "I'm packing a bag; we're taking only the necessary items. We cannot afford to be delayed any longer and we must leave everything else behind."

Yumi felt like crying. Anything could have happened to Sei, she may have been captured, killed, or even plummeted to her death. Sachiko was not helping the situation. Yumi trembled as she spoke, "Do you even care?"

Sachiko looked at her in disbelief as she packed the final items. "This is not the time to panic or to say things you don't mean," Sachiko responded. "Can you honestly think of me as that indifferent?"

"No," Yumi said, she was right. She was panicking and had to get a hold of herself.

Sachiko sighed. She knew Yumi was not familiar with acts of war. Her actions were naturally alien to her. "I care, I do, but we have a mission to fulfill and our lives to defend. She entrusted you in my care. I plan to follow through with it," She held a small backpack with rations up, signaling Yumi to lift her arms so should could fasten it to her back. "As Shiikaa's, you come to understand and grow accustomed to the fact that the person next to you might not survive to see another day. In battle, there is no time to grieve because the moment you are caught off guard, only more deaths will result." Yumi wiped her tears with her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Keep close to me and do as I say," she demanded of Yumi. "I need you to tell me you will do as I say. If I tell you to run, you run. Do not look back, run, and forsake me."

"Forsake..." Yumi started saying before being cut-off.

"Promise me," She pleaded.

"Y-Yes, I promise," she confirmed.

Satisfied, with her answer, Sachiko grasped Yumi's hand, tugging it softly so she would follow, but released it just as quickly to place her hand against her scabbard. They were ready to begin their descent into the dwelling of the dwarves, hoping that whatever dangers Sei encountered, they would not suffer the same fate...

* * *

This chapter is not as lengthy as the last few. The next one will be just as short but it will be Sachiko and Yumi concentrated as well. I created this chapter and the next to give me time in cleaning up the future chapter's I have written and mapped out as they link to the big plot significantly. With so many things going on, if I get confused, so will you, so I'm just gathering all those ideas and organizing them. Of course, you'll only have more questions, rather than answers by the time I post them. :)

I've also realized I've written over 25000 words, so that was a pretty neat discovery. Never thought I would ever get this far. Also, I really don't want to split this story into sequels, I'd rather just keep adding to it - but I guess I'll see if it makes sense to do so along the way.

Anyways - Thank you all for the reviews! Love to hear from you all since it's rather inspiring. Words from you, here and there, actually give me more to think about while writing.


	15. Chapter 14 B

As they traveled deeper within the cavern, they heard the sound of rushing water. They were underneath the river of the dead - water dripped from the ceiling unto their shoulders. Yumi thought it was both incredible and terrifying at the same time. Sachiko insisted that she should not worry about the dripping water since the spirit of the dead did not traverse within the cave walls. The dwarf's territory garnered them protection and warded them from even the deadliest of spirits that were submerged in the _Sanzu_ River. Until of course, Death was upon them, in due time, even the most powerful of magic would be unable to protect them from his long casting shadow. Nevertheless, the cave sounds were significantly bothersome as the walls made moaning noise - while the water came spewing in. Earlier, Yumi had feared that the sounds belonged to the dwarfs, but it turned out not to be so. Still she wondered…

Having been travelling for well over an hour - there had been no sign of Sei and they had not encountered any other dwarves along the way. Sachiko was right, the path was clearer when the attention had turned to an intruder. However, it was at a great and tragic loss, Yumi recalled sadly. In the short span that she had known her - the impact Sei had left was everlasting and venerable. To keep her mind from wondering into further theories, she turned her attention back at the cave echoes.

"What is all that noise, it's distant - sounding both hollow and morose," Yumi asked.

"You can almost say that its death itself," Sachiko answered. "The souls of thousands are floating just above us - each one telling their stories or confessing their sins. They are likely repentant now that they have lost their mortality and only despair awaits them," she continued. Yumi felt that she no longer wanted to hear stories about the dead – especially now that they travelled underneath the _Sanzu_ River, famous for storing souls of the lost.

The cavern had changed slightly in appearance. The passage walls were a shimmering black, lighted by oil lanterns scattered throughout the path. Yumi dared to touch the wall that dripped of the transmundane - it felt very glossy, humid, and oddly familiar. Nevertheless, she was too busy concentrating on being clandestine, with Sachiko, to indulge the thought any further.

"Maybe we should rest," Sachiko added. They had been walking non-stop for a while. "This spot is as good as any," she removed her backpack and placed it on the floor. Yumi followed queue and took a seat. Her legs were exhausted. Sachiko sat next to her and grabbed her hands rubbing them together to bring some warmth back into them. "You looked cold," Sachiko spoke.

Yumi nodded. She was cold but resisted the urge to tell her earlier, she did want to slow them down. "Thank you," she smiled. Having Sachiko so close to her, she could not help but recall their kiss earlier. Remembering, she removed her hand from Sachiko's hold and placed it against her own lips. "The kiss" she spoke hesitantly. "It all happened so quickly…did it mean anything at all?" She inquired, uncertainly.

Sachiko looked at her, trying to understand her point-of-view. Their first kiss was unexpected, enflamed, and it went by just as quickly. When it was over, reality caved in and they were literally on the run from the dangers within the mountains. Of course, it was easier to run and not discuss what had been shared between them. Certainly, these were feelings that she was not ready to face under such circumstances. Yet, she wanted it all the same.

"I have never wanted anything more," Sachiko divulged. Her tongue was not one to hold secrets. "Since we met in the earth-realm, you have consumed my every thought."

Yumi was surprise with her confession. It was honest and just as sudden. Her heart was ready to burst, for what girl did not long to hear such sweet verbiage from a dark beauty. In response, she leaned into Sachiko and kissed her lips gently, trying to show her with a simple graze of the skin how she longed for her, too.

Sachiko responded immediately. She began probing, slowly sliding her tongue in her mouth and exploring Yumi's warmth. Pulling her closer, she kissed her cheek, slowly making her way to her neck and nuzzling it. She began trailing soft kisses on it until she found her jugular and licked it seductively. Yumi moaned in response.

"We have to be alert. Although, our captive tells us there is no more lingering about, the King wants us to make sure," the deep voices resonated down the corridor and both Sachiko and Yumi immediately retreated deeper into the dark crevice. Sachiko instinctively pressed Yumi close to her so that they can both fit in it -placing a finger on her lips to indicate that they needed to be silent. Yumi shook her head in understanding, but felt a little self -conscious having Sachiko so close to her - her bosom pressed against her - she was hot from their earlier encounter and was still trying to catch her breath. Her heart was at her throat as they were almost caught off guard. "You know there is no use in trusting the fickle words of Shiikaa, even when under duress," the dwarf added.

The other dwarf replied for the first time. "Things were not this way when she was..."

"Do not dare speak her name!" The first dwarf responded. "You know its taboo."

"But it is true..." The second dwarf added as he his words drifted off, lost in thought.

The dwarves continued walking, passing near the crevice where Sachiko and Yumi were hidden, but failed to notice them. After a few moments - making sure the coast was clear - they continued their march. They would have to dwell deeper within the lengthy mountains until eventually the path began to go up again.

* * *

Overall, security was minimal, as predicted - encountering only empty halls and a pair of dwarf sentry. They travelled along the pathway staying close against the wall, trying to avoid any forks in the pathway. Finally, the downward path ceased and it began to go up. They took it as a good sign. A walk towards the surface was sure to follow. However, the scent of carbon and melted steel consumed the atmosphere, signaling that they were surely a heartbeat away from the Dwarven city. Danger was surely imminent, but they hoped lady luck was on their side. Sachiko grasped Yumi's hand reassuringly and kept a cautious stride. Yumi noticed a glare off the obsidian walls and whispered, "That's a brighter light than what we've seen until now."

"Yes," Sachiko agreed. "Stay here within this gap so that I can go ahead and investigate the area. If it is what I fear, then we might have to cross through the city," Sachiko grimaced. Yumi did as she was instructed, as she once promised her. She silently hoped that there was no need to fulfill that steep request and have to forsake.

Sachiko slowly trekked down the corridor blinded by the lights as she approached the hall. She blinked a few times to adjust to the abrupt lighting change. She also no longer felt the rocky terrain underneath her feet. It was concrete on the floor, made for easier passage. She continued walking down the path, observing the area, noting that no one was in sight. Luckily, a few yards from her was another dark passage. She knew that it was the route to their freedom. Quickly, she turned back to look for Yumi. As she made the turn into the direction, she heard the clanking of chains and grunting sounds. _How did I miss this?_ She wondered suddenly stupified. The cave must have muffled the sounds of struggle... She reached for her blade as she felt something fall at her feet. Her heart was now on her throat as she looked down and saw that it was Yumi was on her knees, struggling for balance.

"Get her!" one of the dwarfs shouted. Sachiko quickly lifted her up and placed Yumi behind her, shielding her with her body and sword. Three dwarfs made the turn and froze as they beheld the sight of the woman with the blade. She was about to begin her attack until she noticed that she was now surrounded. A secret passage behind her opened and revealed a few more dwarf sentries barging in.

"I'm sorry," Yumi shouted over the dwarf demands, who demand their yielding. "There was a passage…"

She had underestimated the dwarves and thought them incapable of creating such an ingenious technique. Obsidian glossed walls concealed the passages well in the darkness. Especially under the circumstance of adjusting to the lighting in the room, it made it virtually undetectable. She felt a sudden tug from behind. It was Yumi struggling to stand and gripping her back tightly. Sachiko's outlook was now very grim.

"Surrender!" The sentries insisted. Sachiko knew she could not win this battle. They were an unfamiliar enemy, residing in an unknown area. She could fight and win now - but their position has been given away. They would be followed until they yielded or worse, killed on sight._ There has to be another way_, Sachiko thought. Quietly, she surrendered so they could live to fight another day, and hopefully win the war.

* * *

I know the last chapter was short, but here's the continuation. I had it split in two wanting to push out the update out a little to give me sometime to sketch some of the next chapters. Plus the Holidays are here so it'll be a little more difficult to post.

Also, Thank you all for the great reviews. It is because of your kind comments, thoughts, rants and even critiques that I keep me coming back recently to post more. So for that I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy News Years, and a Happy Holidays in general. :)


End file.
